LOST High!
by EmRosey
Summary: OLD .Our favourite losties in high school : Friendships form, Love starts and fights break out! Touches on just about everything! Skate, PB&J, Shayid, Jana, Sana, Jate, Hubby... Jacket! Please read and review :
1. The First Day!

_**Believe it or not this story was created at about 1:30am! I was lying in bed and just had a great idea for a story that I needed to write out – so here it is:D**_

**_Just imagine our LOST characters were all about the same age – in the same high school! Any ideas please tell me! Review please!! Thanks!_**

**Just a note None of the people who died through accidents on the island are dead, so Boone, Ana Lucia, Libby are in the story!

* * *

**

**LOST High**

It was the first day of high school. In this class there was a mix of Sawyer, Kate, Jack, Charlie, Claire, Hurley, Sayid, John (but most people called him by his last name Locke) Shannon, Boone, Sun, Jin, Ana Lucia, Eko, Libby, Desmond, Bernard and Rose.

The children were just arriving. Sawyer was already in the room, sat at the back. He had a reputation for being a bit of a bad boy, none of the teachers liked him much, but he was very popular with the girls, they thought he was hot.

The next person to come into the room was Jack. He was a teachers pet, and he always got top marks. His father was a doctor and Jack wanted to be just like him.

Jack was closely followed by Shannon and Boone. They were step brother and sister and weren't very happy that they were in the same class.

"Just my luck to get stuck with you until we finish at this school!" Shannon was screaming "Four years i've got with you!"

"Well i'm not that happy about it either!" He shouted back, he hated being her step brother sometimes, she always got what she wanted.

The next was Kate. In her primary school Kate had been very naughty. She had been lucky to be accepted to LOST high, she had gotten herself a permanent record at her old school, but it was behind her now.

The next were Sun and Jin, who were boyfriend and girlfriend. They were transfer students from Korea, Sun had learned English well, but Jin was still struggling, he hoped coming to a new school would help him learn the language.

Hurley wasn't very happy about high school, he much preferred to stay home. He had even hated primary school, he had been bullied because of his weight and was sick of it, people often used him because his mum had won the lottery, he was determined not to let anyone at his new school find out.

Locke was very special. He had been born paralysed and used a wheelchair and it was all he had known. But he had been given the chance for a miracle operation and it had been a success. He was looking forward to be able to join in with high school.

Sayid had moved over from Iraq a couple of years ago and had fit into his old school rather well, but he was nervous about a new school as he looked very different and still spoke in a thick accent.

Claire was oringally from Australia, but she had lived in America most of her life and was looking forward to the new school year.

Rose was a sweet and caring person, she put others before herself and she was very wise. She was happy to be in the same class as her boyfriend, Bernard.

Charlie was in a band that sometimes played at the community centre and it was great, he hoped that he could make it big someday. He was only 15 but he had already started smoking and badly. He could hardly cope through one class, he snuck to the bathrooms in between class just for a smoke.

The next Eko, a smart caring boy who was very religious, he hoped to be a priest and have his own church when he was older.

Then Ana Lucia, she was a bit of a tomboy and liked anything to do with fighting or guns. She wanted to be a cop when she was older, it looked cool.

Libby was, like Eko, very caring. She helped out at the old folk's home where her grandma lived some weekends.

Desmond was a very active boy. He loved sailing and had just returned from sailing with his dad in the pacific ocean for 3 weeks before the school year began, and he couldn't wait to hit the water again.

Bernard was also, like Rose, happy to be in the same class as his girlfriend. They made a sweet couple and they were a good couple.

The teacher arrived and the day began.


	2. In Science

**_Next Chap - Please Review!_**

* * *

In the next week the teens got to know each other, rumours flew, friendships and rivalries formed. They were known as a fiery, loud, fighty class, but they worked hard when it was needed.

Kate was sat at science staring at the figure a seat in front of her. It was Jack, there had been a rumour going around recently that he liked her, and Kate didn't know if it was true. He was one of the goodies, the teachers pet, he was brainy and knew everything he was talking about. She noticed Ana Lucia staring at him from across the class, that girl was seriously crushing on him.

She looked around the rest of the class in boredom, she hated science, she was ok at it but she found the whole thing pointless.  
She saw that Charlie and Claire seemed to be getting on well in the corner, Kate smiled as she remember what Claire had said to her the day before, Claire had told her she liked Charlie, and Kate was pretty sure Charlie liked Claire too, she hoped the got together soon they looked so cute together. She looked across and saw Sawyer, the bad boy of the class staring at her, she blushed furiously and quickly whipped around, then she kicked herself for doing so. He will think you like him now Kate! She cursed herself, but then she asked herself, why not? He is hot…

That Kate chick is hot. Sawyer thought as he gazed at her across the classroom. She seemed to be looking around the class, it seemed like she was just as interested in this class as he was. Jack, the boffin was sat at the front hanging onto the teachers every word, and that Ana Lucia was hanging onto Jacks every word. Why? Sawyer said to himself, she was kinda hot, why do girls like such dweebs? While he was thinking about this he saw Kate look to him out of the corners of his eye, he turned his gaze towards her, as her cheeks blushed bright red, she's so into me! He thought happily, and maybe he liked her back, when she blushed then she looked kinda cute…

Claire's insides jittered all the time Charlie was talking to her, he was so hot! She had told Kate obviously and Shannon, they had said that they looked cute together, which made Claire all the more happy. She listened intently as Charlie went on about his band, she didn't mind what he was talking about, she just liked listening to him…

God I hope this impresses her, Charlie thought as he told Claire about his band, she seemed pretty interested, so that was a start. Charlie couldn't believe his luck when he had been told to sit with her, she was like a total babe. Charlie loved everything about her, not only was she cute, she was sweet and friendly she always seemed to make him happy, if only she felt the same…

Charlie's thoughts where interrupted by a shout from across the class. He looked up to see that Shannon and Boone where arguing, again.

"Just shut up ok?" Shannon shouted at her idiot half brother, god she hated him sometimes "You don't like own my life"

"Whatever Shan" he said angrily, grabbing his books and running out of the class.

"Since when was Metro such a hard ass?" Sawyer piped up from the corner of the classroom. He got a few laughs, but the teacher's angry voice rose above them.

"Get back here Boone" She shouted as he slammed the door.

"Would you like me to go and find him?" Locke asked up, he was worried about the young boy, he seemed troubled.

"Thanks John" The teacher said but soon after the bell rang "Doesn't matter know, but if any of you see him" The teacher said, starting to raise her voice over the noise of the children packing away "Tell him I want to see him!"

The children bustled out onto the field to get the few minutes of break before the next lesson.


	3. Breaktime Fights

**_Hey! Just a quick note to say that although most of the charcters are in the story the main charcters, or the ones that will be mentioned most are - Sawyer, Kate, Jack, Ana Lucia, Charlie, Shannon, Boone, Claire, Libby and Hurley, possibly Desmond - just to let you know incase you wonder why some of the charcters arent really mentioned! Thanks!_**

**__**

**_Sorry Short Chap this time, its Sayid and Sawyers fight, remember season 1? XD_**

* * *

It was break time and Kate was bored, she looked over the school field and saw something going on over in the corner, it looked like a big crowd, not wanting to miss out on any fun, she ran over.

"What are you doing in this country anyway, never mind this school" Sawyer spat at Sayid "Yer a god damn Iraq! What they sent you to do blow a high school up?"

"Thank you very much for jumping to conclusions because of the colour of my skin" Sayid spoke calmly.

"What going on here?" Hurley asked worriedly.

"None of you business Lardo" Sawyer said angrily.

"Hey! That was uncalled for!" Jack shouted.

"Oh yeah?" Sawyer asked sarcastically "And what are you gonna do about it ya little teachers pet?"

Jack swung his fist at Sawyer wildly, but Sawyer smartly blocked it and kicked Jack to the ground. Kate stood in shock, why where they just beating the crap out of each other?

"STOP!" She shrieked.

Sawyer looked up in surprise and let go of Jack, who quickly scrambled to his feet.

"Whatever you say Freckles" he said, moving away from Jack, who looked at Kate appreciatively. Kate smiled inwardly at the cute nickname he had given her, but that didn't stop him being the ignorant red-neck who had started all this fight, but god he was hot…

"Hey Boone!" Someone called out and they turned around to see Boone approaching them.

"Ya go back Metro?" Sawyer said.

"Yeah" He grunted "Thanks to Shan, I now got 2 days detention"

"Hey it wasn't my fault!" She shouted back.

"Stop this now we don't need another fight" Locke said calmly, as Eko nodded his head in agreement.

Before anyone could say or do anything the bell rang loudly from inside the building. They picked their bags up from the floor and headed to the next lesson.


	4. A New Classmember

**_Long chap!! Thanks for the reviews!_**

**_Heres a few notes for reviewers!_**

**_Benjamin Linus - have you been reading my mind? Lol - just wait and see!_**

**_Shayid4eva - dont worry I plan to add some Shayid moments very soon!_**

**_Please review everyone!!_**

* * *

The next day the class were greeted with a new boy at the front of their class. They sat down and began to discuss him as he stood and watched them.

"Now everybody" Their tutor said "This is Ethan Rom, and he will be joining your class, take a seat Ethan, just find a space"

"Thank you" He said, before sitting in the empty seat beside Claire, she looked at him curiously, but whipped around quickly as he looked at her.

At lunch time Sawyer, Jack, Kate, Sayid, Shannon, Boone, Charlie, Claire, Hurley and Libby were sat at a table in the canteen.

"So dudes" Hurley said "What do you think of that knew guy what, was is his name Ethan?"

"Well if your asking me deep dish" Sawyer said, getting restless of being inside "He's a little creepy"

"I agree" Claire said "I didn't like the way he sat with me today, he looked at me all funny" She said before shivering.

"You cant judge someone just by the first time you see them" Jack said.

"Ah yeah cause the hero just loves everybody" Sawyer drawled.

"You both have a point" Sayid said calmly "I must admit he seem slightly strange to me, but we cannot judge on first opinion"

The group soon settled back into normal conversation when Ethan came over.

"Can I sit here?" He asked them.

"Sure" Jack said and Ethan set down his tray.

"So" Ethan said "You guys entering the Soccer league?"

"Yeah" Sawyer said "What's it got to do with you?"

"Sawyer" Kate said, shooting him a warning look, which he ignored.

"Its ok" Ethan smiled "Just wondered what kinda team you guys had"

"You play?" Charlie asked him.

"Yeah" He replied.

"Well really we got Sawyer as the captain, me, Boone, Sayid, Jack and some other guys" Charlie said.

"Cool" Ethan replied.

"Uh guys" Charlie said standing up "I'm just going… to the loo's back soon"

"Bye" Claire said and the others waved as he left.

Charlie walked towards the toilets but walked right past and went outside through the back exit. He found a deserted corner and pulled a packet of cigarettes out of his pocket. Finding his lighter he flicked it until the flame sparked up, the light the cigarette and inhaled deeply. His eyes lit up as he blew out a cloud of smoke, he had been waiting all day for his next smoke.

"That's against the rules you know Charlie" He heard a voice behind him say, he quickly dropped the cigarette and turned around. It was Locke.

"Locke" he said.

"Yes its me" he said, quite amused that Charlie actually looked scared of him. "You really shouldn't do that to yourself you know Charlie"

"Yeah well, I need it Locke" He said, annoyed that he had been interrupted.

"You think you do Charlie, but trust me you don't" Locke said, with a knowing smile on his face.

Before Charlie could reply the school bell rang signalling the end of lunch break. They headed back to the classroom and everyone else had already arrived. The teacher took the register and they headed to their next lesson.

"Hey" Ethan said to Jack, as he had singled Jack out as someone who didn't fight him "Mind if I tag along to soccer practise tonight?"

"Uh… I don't mind" Jack said, sitting at his desk.

"Thanks" he said with a smile before taking a seat at the front of the room.

The rest of the day passed quite normally and then finally the bell rang for the end of the day.

"Locke" Charlie shouted, looking around to check no one had followed him.

"Yes Charlie?" He asked, turning around.

"Keep these for me?" He asked, passing Locke his packet of cigarettes. "I don't want to, but I need to, keep them so I cant, please?"

"You could do that yourself Charlie" Locked said "You don't need my help."

"Please" Charlie said.

"Ok" Locke said, taking the packet from him.

"Thanks " Charlie said before running off towards the sport pitch, he was late for soccer practise.

"Finally" Boone said as Charlie ran up to them.

"Sorry" He said, breathing heavily, one of the side affects smoking had had on him.

"Sawyers not here yet" Jack said joining them "So were just going to start without him"

"Ok" Charlie said, then he saw Ethan sat across the pitch, he seemed to be writing something down in a notepad. "What's he doing here?" He asked, gesturing towards Ethan.

"He wanted to tag along" Jack said.

"Whatever" Charlie said, he didn't really mind him, but he knew Sawyer would.

They began to have a kick around waiting for Sawyer. Ethan watched carefully, they didn't seem to be very good. He noted down any tactics he could see being used and the positions of the players, it was going well.

Sawyer then walked down the pitch.

"Where the hell have you been?" Jack asked him angrily.

"Detention" He replied, throwing his bag on the floor. "Lets get going… What the hell is he doing here?" He said, angrily seeing Ethan sat over on the side.

"He wanted to tag along" Jack said.

"Well what if I don't want him here?" Sawyer spat "We just so happen to have the most important match of the year soon, were playing the school rivals"

"What?" Charlie said in shock "Were playing Otherville High?"

"Yeah" Sawyer said "They beat us last time, we need to pull it back"

"Agreed" Sayid said "We need to beat them this time"

"Glad someone takes this seriously Mohamed" He said picking the soccer of the ground, Sayid was used to these nicknames from Sawyer and just headed out onto the pitch. Sawyer did a quick warm up and training began, they spent half an hour doing drills and kick ups, while Ethan wrote avidly.

"Right cowboys" Sawyer shouted "Lets play a game" He dived them into sides and they started a mock game. Ethan watched in horror. With Sawyer they just seemed to be well… great. They looked complete, they played well. This was not good.

"Hey, mind if I join in?" Ethan shouted "Its just a bit cold and you know sat doing nothing"

Sawyer opened his mouth to tell him to go away but before he could say anything Jack shouted out.

"Yeah join our side" He said. Sawyer cast Jack an angry look, which Jack ignored.

They started to play and Ethan only had one goal in mind, get rid of Sawyer. That lad was too good, he would be a threat. Ethan saw his chance when Sawyer grabbed the ball and began to streak down the pitch, Ethan ran up and barged himself into Sawyers shoulder, knocking him to the ground.

Sawyer felt his arm snap out of line. He screamed out in pain. A few of the lads grouped around him and he saw Ethan's smiling face above him, that guy had done this on purpose Sawyer thought, gritting his teeth in pain as he rolled over.

"You alright?" Jack asked.

"No i'm not" Sawyer said "You're the doc wannabe, what does it look like?"

"I don't know Sawyer" He said "I might be a doctor when i'm older, but for now I'm in high school, looks bad though"

"Great" He said sarcastically.

"Someone run up to the school, the nurse should still be there." Jack said.

"I will" Ethan Volunteered.

"Thanks" Jack said as Ethan ran up to the school, an evil smile swept across his face, Sawyer was out.

"I wanna see what he's been writing" Charlie said, heading over to where Ethan had been sat.

"You have no right to go through peoples things" Jack said, standing up.

"Jack let him look" Sawyer said "I wanna see what that little sneak has been writing too"

Charlie opened the book and saw that all their positions, tactics had been written out.

"Look here" Charlie said, his face turning pale "It says captain – James Ford known as Sawyer. Threat, must not play"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Boone asked.

"It means, Metro" Sawyer said, breathing deeply through the pain "That he wanted to get rid of me"

"Why?" Sayid said.

"Wait" Charlie said, looking through Ethan's bag "He's got a letter from Otherville school, about a parents evening"

"We can think about that later" Jack said "Where's the nurse? Charlie go and look"

"Ok" Charlie said, running towards the school.

Ethan got out of the school gates and took out his cell phone. Then he realised he had forgotten the book. He couldn't go back now, if they had seen it. Well he could remember most of it anyway. It wasn't like he needed to go back there again.

"Hey" He said down his phone after dialling a number "I've got the info, and I took Ford out"

"Well done, school have wondered where you have been the past two days, we forged a sick note" A voice said.

"Good idea" Ethan laughed, before shutting off the call.


	5. Sawyer's Back

**_Hey! So is Sawyer ok? Read and find out lol! Thanks for the reviews, im not usually greedy but more please Lol!_**

* * *

The class where sat around as the lads filled them in on what had happened last night, Charlie had found the nurse and Sawyer had been taken to hospital.

"Oh my god!" Claire squealed at the nasty news "Is he ok?"

"We don't know" Charlie said "Last thing we saw of him last night he was in the back of the ambulance."

"Well I can tell ya" A southern voice came from the doorway "That he's never been better"

Sawyer walked into the room with his right arm in a sling. He came across and sat down on a table.

"What happened dude?" Hurley said.

"That Ethan jerk dislocated my shoulder" He said, nodding at the sling "Its got to stay in this sling for two weeks"

"That means…" Jack said, his fear also showing in the other soccer team members.

"Yeah" He said half angrily, half upset "I'm gonna miss the match against Otherville High"

"I know i'm really gonna hate myself for saying this but we cant to it without you Sawyer" Jack said desperately.

"Looks like old Ethan did his job properly then don't it?" He said gruffly.

"What?" Shannon asked.

"Well you see we found a notebook at where Ethan was sat before he started playing" Sayid explained "He had written down our positions, our strengths our weaknesses, he also wrote that Sawyer was a threat, and that he couldn't play. Then he bashed Sawyer out playing"

"So what your saying is you think he did it on purpose?" Shannon said.

"We also found a letter in his school bag from Otherville High about a parents evening" Sayid said "So he must be at that school, it's a plan by Otherville High because they know we have a better team this year."

"Morning everyone" The teacher said as she came into the room "Seats please"

"Are you ok?" Kate asked Sawyer as they sat down, he was in the seat in front of her.

"I'm ok Freckles" He said "But we could always play nurse if you wanted" He smirked "You could kiss it better"

"In your dreams Sawyer" She said, it was just typical of him, she said something caring and he turned it someway dirty. Typical, but kind of funny… in a way. God what was she thinking? Was she really falling for Sawyer?

"Now" The teacher said addressing the class "We found out that Ethan Rom was not a real person, that he the real person he was is registered on the books at Otherville High, he wont be coming back"

"He got what he wanted anyway!" Sawyer shouted "There gonna beat us know they know everything!"

"Sawyer please do not interrupt me when I am talking" The teacher said sternly. "You will be pleased to know that Otherville High have banned him from the soccer team because of this"

"It doesn't stop him telling his little team mates thought does it?" Sawyer muttered angrily under her breath.

The bell went to change classes and Sawyer stood up, struggling with his books.

"Ya gonna help an injured lad with his books Freckles?" He grinned.

"I thought the guy was meant to carry the girl's books" She said, picking them up all the same.

"Ah but aint that only if they go out Sweet Cheeks?" He said "Or at least if they like each other" He said, catching Kate off guard.

"Guess it doesn't count then" She said hurriedly, she blushed deeply as Sawyer had hit a nerve inside her, did she like him or not?


	6. A Little Shayid

**_So here we are the next chap!_**

**_Shayid4eva its the Shayid chap today - enjoy let me know what you think!!_**

* * *

The next class they had was technology, and at the moment the group had electronics. 

This is so boring! Shannon thought to herself looking around the small room. Sawyer and Kate are seriously checking each other out, I wonder if there's anything going on there? Ill ask Kate later. If there is or isn't, Jack doesn't look too happy about it, but really Sawyer not really my type, yeah he's hot but c'mon does Jack really think he has a chance with Kate? If I had to pick between the bad boy Sawyer and Boffin Jack it wouldn't take me a minute to chose Sawyer.

Charlie and Claire were sat at the back of the class, in a deep conversation, there's definitely something going on there, ill have to have a word with that Claire. Between them her and Kate are getting all the lads in this class! I mean Jin and Bernard would never be my type but they have girlfriends, and there's Desmond, Locke and Eko… just no! Not my type AT ALL! Then there's Boone, just ewwww! I mean really, my step-brother, no way.

Then Shannon looked across the class to the person who had just spoken. Shannon had never taken much notice of him but as she looked at him know, there was something about him… that dark long hair, as he spoke he had a lovely accent. Shannon didn't notice that he had turned around and was know facing her. She blushed as his deep dark brown eyes connected warmly with hers. She turned away trying to cover her reddening face.

* * *

This is actually my best class, electronics. I can always fix radios and things around the house already, so the stuff we do in class is rather easy. I had just answered a question when I turned round and noticed Shannon looking at me. I have always thought she's pretty, well not just pretty, the word to describe Shannon would be beautiful, but I'd never have a chance with a girl like her. She saw me looking and blushed, wait did she? Did I really make her blush? No I cant have, she'd never be embarrassed by me I'd never have a chance with Shannon, and even if I did I would have to get through her brother first, Boone's my friend, but I don't think he would like me dating his step-sister. 

"Sayid could you hand the work out please?" The teacher asked, handing him a pile of sheets.

Sayid took the sheets and handed out, the last one was Shannon's, she hadn't got a lot done. He placed it on the desk in front of her and turned back to his seat.

"Hey, Sayid" Shannon said, calling him back. Sayid quickly turned back, meeting with her beautiful face.

"Yes Shannon?" He asked.

"Your good at this aren't you?" She asked "Think you could help me?"

"Of course Shannon" he said, he couldn't believe that he had just talked to her, never mind going to be spending most of the lesson helping her with her work, talking to her even more.

"Thanks" She said smiling sweetly.

Oh god. Shannon thought as Sayid was explaining something to her. He is really nice, his eyes, so dark and enchanting.

"So that goes there" Sayid said, pointing to something on the sheet.

God what goes where how? Shannon thought desperately, she had been so busy staring at him she hadn't actually listened. She felt her cheeks warm as he looked at her.

"Uh… what where?" Shannon said embarrassedly "I'm sorry Sayid I wasn't really listening"

"Its ok Shannon" He laughed softly "I can tell electronics doesn't really interest you"

"I'm that out of it huh?" She laughed, glad he hadn't been upset.

"Pretty much" He smiled.

The bell rang out loudly signalling the end of class. God i've never hated that bell more Shannon cursed in her mind as Sayid went to pack away his things.


	7. Weekend Plans

_**Ok – to avoid confusion, as Claire is only about 13/14 she cant really have a baby and be in high school, so Aaron is her little brother! Thanks!

* * *

**_

The bell for end of school had just rang on Friday and the group were walking home or to their buses, talking about the weekend.

"So, you guys wanna hit the movies or something?" Hurley asked.

There was a murmur of approval around the group, Sawyer wasn't really interested but if Kate was going, he would.

"I know!" Shannon said "Lets go bowling, I haven't been in like years."

"Sounds cool" Kate agreed.

"That's sorted then" Hurley said "When we gonna go, Saturday?"

"Yeah" Jack said "That's good for me"

The bus came and Charlie, Claire, Boone, Shannon and Jack got on.

"So ill see you Saturday?" Shannon asked Sayid.

"Yes Shannon" He smiled, happy that she cared if he was going to be there.

"Cool" She said, smiling before she turned to get on the bus. She took a seat next to a girl she knew from her dance lessons as Claire had already sat next to Charlie and Boone had sat with Jack, not like she wanted to sit with her idiot step-brother anyway. She gazed out of the window until Sayid had disappeared and then started a conversation with her friend.

Jack was sat on the bus with a delighted smile on his face. Sawyer wouldn't be able to bowl with his shoulder, this was his chance to talk to Kate without him around. Jack didn't dare talk to her when he was around, he scared the living daylights out of Jack, but with no Sawyer around he might have a chance.

* * *

"So you going on Saturday Freckles?" Sawyer asked Kate as they headed down the road.

"What's it got to do with you?" She teased.

"Nothing really" He said, keeping his cool.

"I'm going yeah" She said, suddenly saddened. "Wayne will probably be home and I wanna be out of the house as much as possible when he's around"

Sawyer just nodded in agreement, he had known Kate for a while, pretty much like he had known everyone else, and he knew that her step-dad Wayne wasn't exactly one of the nicest guys.

"So you going?" Kate asked breaking the silence.

"Might do" he said "Can't exactly do much with my arm, unless you'd be willing to help me Freckles" He smirked.

"Maybe" She smiled as they reached the path to her road, Sawyer could tell she was hesitant to go home, he felt so angry that someone could make her feel scared of going to her own home.

"You wanna go somewhere else Freckles?" He asked kindly.

"Its ok thanks" She said, touched that he had asked.

"If yer sure" He said as she turned down the street.

"See you Saturday?" She said, it was a statement but also a question.

"Yer might Freckles" he said, before heading home himself.

* * *

Claire looked up the number she wanted in her mobile and rang it.

"Hey?" The person who answered said, it was Charlie.

"Hey Charlie its Claire" She said, Charlie had given her his cell number on the bus home that day.

"Oh hi Claire" He said, his voice brightened "You ok?"

"Well yeah, i'm ok" She said "I was just calling to say that I can't come on Saturday"

"Ah, why?" He asked, trying to hide his disappointment, he really liked her, but he hadn't told her that yet.

"Well my mum is going out" She said "And my little brother Aaron, she cant take him because he's just a baby, so i've got to look after him, she couldn't get a sitter this late notice, tell me about bowling on Monday ok?"

"I don't really want to go if your not" He said, blushing after he said it. Claire on the other end of the line blushed too.

"You could come round if you want…" Claire said nervously.

"Id love to!" He said happily "I mean if that's ok with your mum and everything."

"Great" She said "You wanna come round about 2?" She asked.

"Ill be there, Ill ring Hurley and let him know" He said "Bye Claire"

"Bye Charlie" She said, before clicking off her cell phone, smiling happily.


	8. Time To Bowl

Jack, Kate, Hurley, Sayid, Boone, Shannon and Ana Lucia where outside the bowling alley on Saturday afternoon, waiting for a lane to be freed.

"Aren't Claire and Charlie coming?" Jack asked as they stood outside, he didn't bother to ask about Sawyer as he was glad he hadn't shown.

"Charlie rang me last night" Hurley said "Claire's got to babysit so he went round to help"

"Something's going on there" Shannon muttered to herself, just loud enough for everyone else to hear.

"Well i'm sure we will find out on Monday" Hurley smiled. "So we goin in dudes?"

"Yeah" Jack said as they started for the door. "After you" He smiled to Kate as he opened the door.

"Thanks" She said, wondering whether to be happy or freaked out.

"Ah, were ya all thinking of starting with out me?" A voice came from behind them.

"Sawyer!" Kate said, turning round.

"The one and only" he grinned. "I can't play, but I figured I didn't want to miss out on any fun, you know what I mean Jack" He said, looking over to him.

"Yeah" Jack mumbled scared and annoyed at the same time. Scared that Sawyer had said that to him because he might have seen him holding the door for Kate, and annoyed because he couldn't talk to her know.

They got on the bowling shoes with the exception of Sawyer who couldn't play, and laughed at how hilarious they all looked.

"These are like, so unfashionable" Shannon said, rolling her eyes. She was the only one who couldn't see the fun.

Sawyer offered to type their names into the scoreboard while they went to find a ball each, but of course Sawyer didn't write there real names in.

Kate got back after choosing her ball and looked up at the scoreboard. She looked confused as she read along. The names down the side read, Freckles, Jackass, Deep Dish, Moonbeam, Sticks, Muchacha, Metro and Mohammed.

"What is this Sawyer?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Well it's the scoreboard Sweet Cheeks" He said grinning.

"I saw that" She said "But what about the names"

"Thought I'd spice things up a little" He said.

"What's that all about?" Boone asked, he had also read the board.

"Just your little nicknames Metro, now go on bowl" Sawyer said, taking a seat by the side of the lane.

They began to play and Kate noticed that Libby and Hurley were holding hands. That's so sweet she thought and smiled. Kate was rubbish at bowling, but thought it was quite funny all the same.

"You're losing Kate" Jack smiled as she picked up the ball for her turn.

"Yeah" She smiled back.

"Want some help?" He asked her.

"Ok" She said, for a teachers pet he was sort of cute.

Jack headed up to Kate and watched how she held the ball. She was positioning herself all wrong.

"Here" He said moving her arm, she hesitated a bit but relaxed in his grip. He was happy to be close to her like this, but he never forgot Sawyer was watching. "Move your left foot back a bit" He said, not quite daring to position her leg. She did as he said and was in the right position.

"Ok now bowl" He said, guiding her arm as she threw the ball.

The ball rolled down in a straight line all the way to the pins, and knocked them all straight over. Kate jumped up and squealed.

"Thanks Jack" She said, hugging him.

Jack stood shocked for a moment, but happy all the same. She pulled back embarrassedly.

"Its ok Kate" He smiled, before heading to get his ball.

How dare that Jackass touch Kate like that? Sawyer thought bitterly, if it wasn't for his arm he'd be there now, and he'd stay away then. He watched in anger and hurt as she hugged him as the ball knocked the pins over in a strike. He wanted Kate all to himself, she wasn't like all the other girls he had been out with, she was different, but in a good way. She was naturally beautiful, she was one of the few girls Sawyer knew who didn't wear a face full of make up to school everyday, her hair shone like a crown tumbling down her back, and every moment looking over at her killed him, because she was hugging Jack, but he couldn't stop from looking.

Sayid and Shannon had been talking for the past ten minutes know. Shannon felt really comfortable talking to him, his face looked so understanding and those eyes, she just melted into them. She wasn't going to tell him of course, she just couldn't.

"Shan it's your turn" Boone said coming over.

"Ok Boone" She said, angered that he had interrupted them, she stormed off to get her ball.

"You like my sister?" Boone said to Sayid.

"Yes Boone" Sayid said simply "I must say she is a very nice girl"

"You do anything to hurt her" Boone said "And ill come for you"

"Boone I have no intentions to hurt your step-sister" Sayid smiled at Boone's obvious protectiveness.

The game soon finished and the winner was Hurley.

"Well done" Libby smiled as the walked out.

"Thanks" he said.

"You wanna get a drink or something? If you want to I mean… you don't have to" Hurley said, turning away from her.

"I'd love to Hurley" Libby smiled.

"You would?" He smiled "Great"

"Uh.. Me and Libby are going to get a drink, we'll see you guys later ok?" Hurley said.

"Way to go Deep Dish" Sawyer smirked "Didn't think you had it in ya!"

"Shut up Sawyer" Hurley muttered embarrassed.


	9. Bliss When Babysitting

Charlie knocked on Claire's door at 10 to two that afternoon, jittering nervously, he really needed a smoke now. God he wanted a smoke, why did he give them to Locke?

"Hi Charlie" Claire said opening the door.

"Hey" He said, and then he knew why he gave the smokes to Locke, he didn't need them as long as he was around Claire.

"Your early" She smiled.

"Yeah, sorry uh…" He said.

"It doesn't matter" She said "Come in"

"Thanks" He said, not believing he was actually in her house.

"You want some coke or something?" She asked him, taking a bottle out of the fridge.

"Please" he replied and she got another out.

"Come on" She said, heading into what Charlie presumed was the living room.

There was a tiny wooden crib by the sofa with a blue nappy bag beside it.

"And this is Aaron" She said, picking the baby out of the crib.

The small baby gurgled when Claire picked him up and she smiled down at him. He waved his hands and kicked his legs happily in the air.

"He's got you nose" Charlie said.

"Wanna hold him?" She asked.

"What? No!" Charlie said worriedly "Ill probably drop him, I don't know how to look after babies" he said.

"Its easy, really Charlie" She said.

Aaron reached his little hand out and grasped it around Charlie's little finger, his fingers barely wrapped around it, but they had a tight grip.

"Someone likes you" Claire said. "Go on hold him" She said passing him carefully over to Charlie, who held him perfectly.

"Yeah" Charlie said proudly "Yeah he does"

"Told you it wasn't hard" She said "Lets put him back in the crib now, I thought we could watch a film or something"

"Cool" Charlie said, handing Aaron over to his sister.

Claire carefully but him back in his crib and his eyes quickly fluttered shut as he fell to sleep. Claire smiled down at the sweet sleeping baby before heading to the cupboard that held her DVDs.

"I've got… Lord of the rings, The day after tomorrow…" Claire said, looking through the DVDs.

"You got The Two Towers?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, I always loved that one" Claire replied.

"So have I" He said as Claire took the DVD from the shelf. She put it into the player and the titles flashed on the screen.

"Sit down Charlie!" She giggled as he was still stood there.

"Uh.. Yeah" He said, quickly sitting down on the sofa, and to his delight Claire sat beside him.

After the film has finished Claire spoke up.

"Never gets boring does it?" She smiled.

"No I think its great" he said, this was it Charlie thought, i'm going to tell her, going to tell her I like her "I think your great too" He said, smiling with embarrassment.

"I think your great too Charlie" She said, a blush rising in her pale cheeks. Aaron started to wail loudly from his crib and Claire quickly rushed to pick him up.

Damn baby, Charlie thought.

Claire soon settled Aaron, annoyed that he had decided to cry at that minute. As Claire laid Aaron back in his crib her mum walked through the door.

"Hi Claire" Her mum said "How's he been?"

"Great, he only just cried" Claire answered. "Um… this is Charlie" She said introducing him.

"Hey Mrs.Littleton" he said politely.

"Miss please dear, Claire's dad isn't around anymore" She replied.

"Sorry" he said quickly.

"Its ok dear" She said smiling, he seemed like a nice boy "You can go out now if you want Claire"

"Do you want to Charlie?" Claire asked him.

"Yeah I'd love to" He smiled.

"Ok lets go" Claire said happily, pulling on her coat.

Charlie and Claire sat on a bench in the park down the road from Claire's house in silence for a while.

Charlie took a deep breath of courage before he carried on the conversation that Aaron had stopped.

"I meant what I said you know" Charlie said "I really do think your great"

"I meant it too Charlie" Claire smiled embarrassedly.

"Would you like to, if you want to, go out with me?" He said, stumbling over his words with embarrassment.

"I'd love to Charlie" Claire smiled.

"Really?" he said in amazed shock.

"Yes" She laughed.

They sat on the park for a while and talked and then it started to get dark.

"I better get back" Claire said sadly "My mum will be worried if I'm not home before dark"

"Ill walk you home?" Charlie asked.

"Please" Claire smiled. When she stood up Charlie took her hand and they walked up to Claire's house hand in hand. Charlie dropped Claire off home and walked down the corner calmly. When he was out of sight of the house he let his happiness spill all over, he began to jump around wildly, punching his fist in the air. He only stopped when he got a rather strange look from an old lady on the other side of the road and then he ran home, happier than ever.


	10. A Few Jana Feelings

"Oh my god!" Shannon squealed on Monday morning "Since when?" 

"Last night" Claire smiled, she had just told Kate and Claire that she was now going out with Charlie.

"Aw that's so sweet" Kate agreed.

"Hey everyone" Charlie said as he walked in.

Shannon and Kate made wolf whistling noises as he sat down next to Claire and the pair immediately blushed.

"So VH1 wannabe got himself a girlfriend huh?" Sawyer said "What's the world coming to?"

Just then the teacher walked in. "Right everyone, there is a wilderness trip at the weekend, limited places available. There's hunting, rock-climbing, allsorts. Come and see me for a letter if your interested."

After class Locke stayed behind to ask the teacher for a letter, it sounded like just the thing he liked to do. He noticed Boone was still in the room, but busying himself.

"Are you getting a letter?" Locke asked him.

"I thought I might" Boone said "But Shannon would probably just laugh at me"

"Well its not up to her is it?" Locke said "Its up to you"

"You boys want a letter?" The teacher asked them.

"Yes please" They both said, and then they spent the whole lunch break talking about the trip.

It was that very weekend and both Locke and Boone decided they where going to go, they filled in there forms and handed them in before their next lesson.

Ana Lucia sat in History more bored than she had possibly ever been before, her teacher was droning on about some stupid battle that happened all of 500 years ago, what did it matter know?

She looked at the person sat in front of her, who actually seemed to be listening to the lesson, well her would, she told herself, he was Jack the teachers pet.

Ana Lucia never really took much notice of Jack but when they were out bowling with everyone else she had a strange feeling when she saw him talking to Kate and helping her bowl, when she hugged him… she tried to push back the feeling but it seemed to be taking her over, Jealousy.

But why? Why did she feel jealous? She didn't even like Jack, he was a teachers pet, a goodie goodie… ok maybe he was kind of cute, no! Ana Lucia couldn't believe what she was thinking, was it possible she was actually starting to like Jack?

"Jack would you like to come and write your answer on the board please?" The history teacher asked.

"Ok" he said standing up. He started to write on the board and looked out over the class, only Locke, Boone and Eko seemed to be paying attention, but that was usual. The he saw her looking at him, Ana Lucia. Why was she looking? She never usually listened in class, or did she? Jack didn't really know, he had been so wound up in Kate he hadn't really noticed other girls, she was really pretty. She had dark hair, luscious lips and deep dark eyes.

"Jack?" The teacher questioned. Jack then realised that he hadn't wrote anything more for about the past 5 minutes.

"Oh sorry sir" He said embarrassed and then continued to carry on writing on the board.

When Jack turned round Ana did too. She looked down at her work to hide her flushing cheeks. He had been staring at her with his deep brown eyes. Oh god, how could she like someone this quickly? Or had she liked someone this quickly, had it just been there all this time, and only just realised it?


	11. A Date Then A Disaster

**_Shayid4eva, I have a feeling you will like this chap!_**

**_Everyone just a quick note, dont hate me at the end of this - please??_**

* * *

Boone and Locke had gone away on the activity weekend and Shannon couldn't be happier. She had already got her entire weekend planned out.

"So you wanna go out on Saturday?" Claire asked Kate and Shannon one their way home from school.

"Yeah sure" Kate said "Where too?"

"Sorry girls" Shannon said "I'm making the most of Boone being away. I'm going out… well I've got a date actually" Shannon blushed, Kate and Claire knew Shannon had been on a few dates, but she had never blushed like that.

"Where?" Claire asked.

"And more importantly with who?" Kate added as Claire giggled.

"If you must know" Shannon said, attempting to roll her eyes but failing in her excitement "I don't know where I'm going just yet, it's a surprise"

"Cool, sounds cute!" Claire said.

"Yeah" Kate agreed "But who with?" She asked again.

"Sayid" Shannon whispered.

"Sayid?" Claire and Kate both repeated, questioning in their tones.

"Yeah" Shannon muttered embarrassed "Why?"

"Its just well…" Claire said.

"He's not your _usual_ type" Kate said.

"I know" Shannon said "He's better, the other guys, they were all talk. Sayid he's… he's sweet, caring-"

"He's actually got more than one brain cell" Kate interrupted.

"Yeah" Shannon laughed "I like him, I _really_ like him" She said smiling happily.

"Aww" Claire and Kate chorused.

"I'm on my own now!" Kate complained.

"What?" Claire asked.

"Well you've got Charlie, and know Shannon's got Sayid… I haven't got anyone" Kate said.

"Let me stop you _right_ there!" Shannon exclaimed "You, young lady" Shannon said, waving her finger at Kate mockingly "Have got many admirers"

"Course" Kate said rolling her eyes.

"Shannon's right" Claire agreed "You have"

"Who then?" Kate questioned.

"Well Sawyer for a start off" Shannon said.

"_Sawyer_?" Kate said sarcastically, but secretly she was pleased, Sawyer like her? Kate tried hard not to outwardly smile "He just flirts with anything in a skirt"

"Excuses excuses" Shannon said "He is so like into you"

"Whatever" Kate said.

"And then there's Jack" Claire added.

"And then there's Jack" Shannon repeated "Although I think he was looking at that Ana Lucia girl in History class today."

"See" Kate said "He's into Ana not me"

"Just because he was looking at her today, it doesn't count out all the times he's looked at you" Shannon argued.

"Well whatever you say" Kate said "So I'll see you guys Monday yeah?"

"Yeah" Shannon said.

"Bye Kate" Claire waved as Kate headed down to her house.

"Hello Shannon" Sayid said as he met her at her house the next morning.

"Hey" She smiled sweetly.

"Are you ready?" He asked her, but he didn't really need to, she looked beautiful. She had toned down her usual Shannon's clothes as she knew she didn't need them with Sayid, he liked her for her, not what she looked like.

"Yep" She said "Tell me where were going please!" She said as she shut the door behind her.

"It's a surprise Shannon" He said smiling at her eagerness.

"Please?" She said, fluttering her eyelashes comically.

"No" He laughed "You'll see soon enough"

"Aw ok" She sad, pouting like a little toddler.

"I've just got to stop off at my house" Sayid said "I've forgotten my phone"

"Ok" she said as he opened the front door.

"You can go and sit on the back if you like" He said "Ill be back in a minute"

"Ok" She said, heading towards the glass door that he pointed towards.

Shannon gasped as she pulled the door open. On the garden there was a rug laid out on the grass with food and drinks laid out on it. There were some candles around the rug, they were all burning with a gorgeous smell. Shannon turned around to see Sayid smiling at her.

"Surprise?" he said.

"Its beautiful" She breathed, giving him a hug. Sayid was shocked and pleased as he hugged her tightly back.

"Shall we?" He said, holding out his arm which she took giggling.

They sat down on the rug and began to eat the lunch Sayid had set out. After the lunch had gone, the sat and talked for hours, they didn't notice the time fly by, it just felt so right.

"Did anyone ever tell you your beautiful Shannon" Sayid said.

"Hot, fit, yeah" She said "Beautiful, no"

"Well you are" He smiled, stroking her face softly.

Shannon's cheeks burned red at his soft touch. She brought her hand up to his and pulled it away. She looked into his eyes which were full of love, not lust like the boys before. Her whole body tingled as his lips touched with hers, joining their lips in a soft kiss, she knew if could live in one moment forever, that would be the one.

* * *

The kiss was interrupted by Shannon's cell phone ringing loudly. 

"You should answer that" Sayid said pulling away.

" Ill just leave it" She smiled.

"Answer it Shannon" He smiled back, she knew he wasn't trying to get rid of her, he just cared about her.

"Ok" She said, pulling the phone from her pocket.

She read the screen and looked at caller I.D.

"Hey dad" Shannon said after reading his name on the screen "What's up?"

"Shannon" Her dad said, his voice seemed strange, it was scared and anxious "You need to get home now"

"Why dad?" She asked worriedly "What's the matter?"

"It's Boone" He replied "There's been an accident"

"What kind of accident?" She asked worriedly, even though her and her step brother argued a lot, she did care for him.

"Ill tell you when your home, they might be trying to ring us" He said "Please come home, as soon as you can"

"Ok" Shannon said, shutting off the call.

"What's wrong Shannon?" Sayid asked her, seeing the fear in her face.

"There's been an accident, with Boone" She said shakily "I need to get home"

"Ill walk you" Sayid offered.

"Thanks" She said.

She was soon home and after saying bye to Sayid she was met by her dad and her step-mum.

"What's wrong?" She said, the sadness on their faces was clearly visible, tears where streaming thickly down their faces.

"Boone, you know he was on the climbing trip?" Her dad explained.

"Yeah with Locke from school" Shannon said.

"Well, when they were climbing, one of Boone's wires came loose." Her dad explained, the words catching in his throat. "He fell and was badly injured. The—The doctors" He said, his words now completely breaking down. "Well we rang you and when I got off the phone with you the hospital rang. They… they said"

"What did they say dad?" Shannon said scared.

"He's… they said that they did all they could" Her dad said.

"Boones dead?" Shannon said in horror. Her eyes filled up with tears. As soon as the words left Shannon's mouth her step-mum dissolved into complete sobs.

Shannon stood watching the scene, her dad wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. Suddenly the realisation hit Shannon hard in the stomach. Her step-brother was dead. Boone was dead. She would never see him again.

She collapsed to the floor and cried. She continued crying when her dad came over to her and wrapped his arms around her. She cried while she got ready for bed. And she still cried as she went to sleep.

* * *

**_Sorry for killing Boone off - dont hate me please! That was the first and only charcter death, Im not really good at writing this sort of thing, so please let me know how you think I did! Please dont hate me and my story for killing him!!_**


	12. Moving On

**_So thanks for not hating me lol!!! Heres the next chap!_**

**_Skaters, serious skate will be here soon, trust me, I am a skate lover, skate will come.  
You know the saying, good things are worth the wait LOL!_**

* * *

Shannon didn't wake up until about half past one the next day. She rolled around in bed not wanting to get out. Just then her dad knocked on her bedroom door.

"Can I come in Shan?" He asked.

"Yeah" She said.

"We've got to go and see… see him" Her dad said "Locke knew him to recognise him of course but that isn't fair on a child, to see…"

"When will you be back?" She asked timidly.

"I don't know Shannon" he said "Ill be back soon, ok?" He promised "You can ask a friend round if you like, to stay with you, if you don't want to be on your own"

"I might" She said, her thoughts drifted to Kate and Claire, they were no doubt great friends, but she didn't want to talk to them now. She didn't really want to talk to anyone.

"See you later Shan" He said, kissing her on the cheek "Love you"

"Love you too dad" She said softly, pulling her bedcovers back over her head.

Shannon lay in bed for hours, then her thoughts where disturbed by her ringing cell phone. She glanced across and looked at the called I.D.

Sayid Calling.

Shannon wondered whether to pick up the phone or not, but she did.

"Hey Sayid" She whispered, her voice choked.

"Hello Shannon" He said in his usual soft tone "I was worried about you, is everything ok?"

"No its not Sayid" She said, tears coming to her eyes again "Boones dead"

"Boones dead?" Sayid repeated, unable to believe it.

"On the rock climbing, his wire, came… came loose" She said "He fell and, he didn't make it Sayid"

"Oh Shannon" he said, care in his voice.

"I don't know what to do Sayid" She said "I feel so, strange"

"Imp sorry Shannon, I really am" Sayid said "I know Boone and I weren't really friends, but I am sorry"

"Thanks" Shannon said "Bye Sayid"

"Bye Shannon" He replied "Oh and yes, I forgot to tell you something yesterday, I love you"

"I love you too" Shannon whispered softly, truthfully. Sayid was different, caring, loving perfect.

* * *

The next day the school was told about the horror of Boone's death. Sayid and Locke, of course, sadly already knew. The whole class was horrified by his death and some of the girls burst into tears.

Shannon stayed home all week, and attended his funeral at the weekend. Lots of people from school where there, and everyone was very nice to her. Shannon was thankful that her friends where there for her and when she went home she asked her father if she could go and see Sayid the next day. He said she could, so the next day before she was due back at school, she called Sayid and went over to his house.

"Hello Shannon" He said, answering the door.

"Hey" She said softly. They went into the sitting room and sat down together on the sofa. Sayid held Shannon in his arms and for a while they sat in silence.

"How are you coping Shannon?" Sayid asked her.

"Imp ok, but then i'm not" She said "I sometimes cry still know, I don't want to think I'll never see him again. God, usually I would be mad for a week if he stormed in here right now and smacked you one for being with me, but know, I'd just be happy to see him"

"Glad to know you approve of violence towards your boyfriend" Sayid laughed.

"Imp sorry" Shannon giggled, the first time all week. Had he just called himself her boyfriend? It felt nice, sounded nice "Did you just call yourself my boyfriend?" She teased.

"Well I'd like to be, if you'd like to be my girlfriend that is" Sayid blushed.

"Of course I would Sayid" Shannon said, happy for the first time since Boone's death.


	13. War & Kisses

**_So heres my next chap, thanks for all the reiviews - this is now my most review fix!! XD_**

**_So, CowboysWithDimples you review a while ago, and gave me this chaps great idea, thanks! I added a lot to it, you will notice two things happen here which happened on the island. _**

Breaks my heart to tell you this chapter is Sana & Jate mainly, but Skaters DO NOT WORRY! I of course am a Skater, my story will end NO OTHER WAY :) The 'real' Skate is next chapter I promise you! I can promise because ive half written it already ;)

**_Please review!_**

* * *

A week later things where slowly slipping back to normal. Shannon could find her self laughing with Kate and Claire, Cuddling with Sayid, even talking to Sawyer with all his sarcastic nicknames seemed good after everything. Sawyer's arm was thankfully now healed, and everyone was doing ok.

On Friday night Kate, Claire and Shannon had planned to go out after school when Sawyer came up to them.

"Hey Freckles" He said "Can ya help me please?"

"Depends" She said "How?"

"We need a spare hand at training tonight" He said, taking care around the subject, after all it was Boone's place he was filling and Shannon was stood right in front of him. "Desmond is coming for the match, but we need a spare"

"I'm going out with these tonight" Kate complained.

"Ok, i'm sure Ana Lucia will turn up anyway" he said, turning his back.

Ana Lucia? Kate thought, she and her where sort of unspoken enemies, she and Kate had often exchanged angry glances, often over Jack and Sawyer, there was no way she wanted to leave her a chance to get ahead of Kate.

Claire and Shannon were grinning at each other, they knew exactly what Kate was thinking.

"Go ahead" Claire said.

"Are you sure?" She asked. "I was meant to be hanging out with you."

"Go!" Shannon said "Me and Claire can still hang"

"Thanks" She smiled, hugging both her friends quickly and ran after Sawyer.

"Five, four, three, two, one…" Sawyer whispered under his breath.

"Hey" he heard Kate say from behind him to seconds later.

"Changed ya mind Freckles?" He smirked, he knew she would come back.

"Yeah" She said "With your soccer skills you need all the help you can get" She digged.

"Low blow Freckles" Sawyer chuckled, pretending to be hurt "Low blow"

"I'm sure you'll get over it" She teased.

Ana Lucia was stood on the pitch with the rest of the lads apart from Sawyer. Jack and Sawyer had asked her to come along to fill the place of Desmond, who was going to be taking over from Boone, but couldn't make it that day.

This would be the perfect time to talk to Jack, without Kate being around. She smiled as she saw Sawyer running down towards them, but that smile faded when she saw Kate running behind him.

"Looks like we got ourselves two extras huh?" Sawyer said, looking from Ana Lucia to Kate.

"Yeah" Ana Lucia replied finally, god why did Kate have to turn up and ruin everything?

"Right boys" Sawyer said "And Ladies" he said, looking across at Kate and Ana "Were just gonna start with a warm up, ok, so lets go"

They stretched out first and then ran laps around the pitch. Ana Lucia could see Kate streaking ahead in front of her, she swore Jack shot Kate and impressed look as she ran past him smiling, and for Ana that was is.

She pressed ahead quickly, running as fast as she could. She soon passed some of the boys until only Sawyer, Jack and Kate were in front of her. She ran past Jack and then past Sawyer and finally Kate. Ana Lucia smirked to herself when she had pushed out in front of everyone else, especially Kate.

Kate was annoyed. What was her problem? Why did she have to show off, and then smirk like that at Kate?

"Right I think were all warm now" Sawyer said, he was laughing inside, he could see the rivalry burning up between Ana Lucia and Kate already. "Just pass a few balls around. We need to work on passes"

They spilt off and began to pass the balls to and from each other. Sawyer took a ball and passed it neatly to Jack, who passed it back.

"So Jacko" Sawyer said "Who ya thinks gonna swing the first punch?"

"What?" Jack said.

"Ana and Kate" Sawyer said, glancing across at them, Sawyer had ordered a pass exercise and they had already begun tackling each other. "C'mon Jacko, ya gotta have noticed, their practically knocking themselves out to impress me"

"Impress you?" Jack said sarcastically.

"So ya think their really here to impress you?" Sawyer laughed.

Sawyer called everyone in towards him and gathered them around.

"So, any ideas for a challenge?" Sawyer asked.

"Yeah" Kate jumped in as she saw Ana's mouth open, which then turned to a scowl. "We could practise tackles, i've seen you Sawyer, your rubbish" She joked.

"Ok then, bring it on Freckles" Sawyer challenged.

"No, I'm playing against someone who might actually give me a challenge" She smirked "C'mon Jack" She said, picking up a ball. She didn't really think Jack was better at soccer, in fact Sawyer was one of the best players she had seen, but his ego didn't need boosting anymore. She had chosen Jack just purely to annoy Ana, and it had worked.

"I think they do wanna impress me" Jack laughed quietly to Sawyer before following Kate.

"C'mon then Tex" Ana Lucia said, two can play at that game Kate, you take Jack, ill take Sawyer "I'm playing you"

"Ok Chica" He said, reaching for a ball.

They played for a while and Sawyer noticed that Ana kept looking over to where Kate and Jack were playing.

"Seriously Muchacha" Sawyer smirked "If ya that into Jackass, why don't you just ask him out, believe me he could use the dates"

Ana Lucia blushed and tackled Sawyer to the ground catching him off guard. He fell to the floor with him on top of her.

"What you gonna do now, Muchacha?" He laughed.

Ana looked around and saw Kate was staring at them, perfect. This would get her what she wanted.

Ana Lucia brought her lips down on Sawyers and kissed him. Sawyer was shocked for a moment, but then began to kiss back, damn this girl was a good kisser. She pulled back and sat up.

"What?" She asked.  
"Don't you want my phone number Hot Lips?" He smirked, giving her a new nickname.

"You mention this again, I'll kill you" She threatened, Sawyer knew he had been used for her row with Kate, but he was amused all the same.

"I guess that takes cuddling off the table" He smirked as she turned away.

Sawyer watched as she looked over at Kate who looked like she was ready to throw something over at them. Sawyer suddenly felt guilty for kissing Ana, but that guilt soon disappeared, when he saw what happened next.

Kate looked over at Ana Lucia kissing Sawyer, her heart ripped in two and she was filled with venom towards Ana. She looked across at Jack who was now just gawping at the two of them talking like everyone else was.

She jumped next to him and looked up at his confused face. She reached up and kissed him softly on the lips, Jack responded to the kiss as it became deeper, then Kate realised how wrong it was. She pulled away and ran off the pitch.

"Kate!" Was all Jack managed to shout after her, but she disappeared around the corner and didn't come back.

Sawyer ended the practise after that anyway.


	14. Finally Admitting Feelings

**_So here's the Skate chap I promised! I hope you like it, its short, but the next chap will be Skate mainly too. I do hope your not disapointed!! Thanks & please review!_**

* * *

By the time Sawyer was leaving soccer training it had began to rain heavily. Ana Lucia had ran after Jack, and after that all the other lads had left. Sawyer had been left to clear the pitch and he was know on his way home, he wasn't in a rush anyway, his foster parents were out at a hotel all night on a business conference.

He flipped his wet hair back out of eyes revealing the confused look on his face. He didn't really know what had happened to him at soccer training, he knew he had kissed Ana, but he knew he didn't want to. His mind would only replay the look of sadness on Kate's face after Ana kissed him, the sadness he felt so guilty to have caused. But most of all, his mind kept replaying the moment when Kate kissed Jack, Sawyer tried to shake the image that seemed to tear his heart into tiny pieces every time he saw it. Sawyer punched a street bin that he just happened to be passing, it fell to the ground and the contents spilled out onto the floor.

His heart had already told him this many times, every time he looked at her his heart had told him, every time he heard a voice his heart told him, it had just taken him until know for his mind to realise.

Realise that he was in love with Kate.

* * *

Kate had ran home as fast as her legs would take her, which considering her small frame, was very fast. She didn't go inside, she could hear Wayne's angry shouts from inside and didn't want to go near him. She sat on the edge of the drive behind the car and she finally let herself begin to cry. She sat and she let out the tears that had burned her heart when she saw Ana kiss Sawyer, what was worse was he kissed her back, he kissed her back like Kate had always dreamed he would kiss her.

She dreamed he would kiss her like that because there was no denying that she loved him. No denying that Kate loved Sawyer. And she was going to tell him.

She stood up, pulling the hood of her sweatshirt over her head as the rain began to fall and walked down the road towards Sawyers house.

* * *

"Freckles?" Sawyer said as he reached his front door, there was a small, soaking wet figure sat on the doorstep. She lifted her head up when she heard his voice and when Sawyer saw that beautiful face there was no denying that it was Kate.

Kate didn't say anything, she just jumped up and grabbed Sawyer tightly, joined her lips with his and kissed him more than she had kissed anyone ever before.

Sawyer almost stumbled back with shock when Kate kissed him but he soon caught himself and began to kiss her back, he had thought Ana was a good kisser, she was nothing compared to this. The kiss showed everything, every emotion from the huge swoops to the tiny flickers. It showed sadness, that they both kissed someone else before this, happiness that they were both here now, and most importantly admitting, admitting the feelings of love they had both managed to burry down inside them for so long, the feelings that had to be shown before the denial killed them both.

When they finally pulled apart Kate looked up at Sawyer, a tear she was unable to stop rolled down her face, and once she had started she couldn't stop, tears began to run thick and fast down her face.

"What's up Baby?" Sawyer said gently, as Kate hung her head down to look at the floor he put a gentle hand under her chin and brought her beautiful face up to look at his "Don't cry Freckles, I cant bear it"

"Why Sawyer?" Was all she could say in response "Why did you kiss Ana?"

"Cud ask you the same thing Baby" He said, feeling just as hurt as she did "Why did you kiss Jacko?"

"Cause you kissed Ana" Kate said simply "You know how much that hurt Sawyer?"

"Yeah actually I think I do Sweet Cheeks" He said honestly "Cause I felt exactly the same when you kissed Jack"

"But you kissed her first" Kate said sadly.

"I think you'll find she kissed me Freckles" He said softly, all sarcasm gone from his voice.

"She was all over you, all training, just trying to make me jealous, to win you so I couldn't" Kate said, anger now taking over the sadness.

"She didn't win me Freckles" Sawyer said, stroking her face "Cause with you, there aint no contest"

A smile lit up Kate's face as she kissed Sawyer again for the second time that night. Sawyer was ready this time and he kissed her back deeply and passionately, such love had never been shown in a teenage kiss before.

"I cant believe I've taken so long ta tell yer this Katie" Sawyer said, staring into her beautiful brown eyes "I love you"

"I love you too" Kate said smiling widely "Always have"

With that Sawyer wrapped his arms around her and let themselves into the house.


	15. Ready For The Rumours?

**_Thanks for all the great response to the Skate chap!_**

**_So its the first day back at school, how do Ana Lucia and Jack feel? And what rumours will be spread? Review please thanks so much!_**

* * *

When Kate and Sawyer walked into class the next morning, Ana Lucia noticed they were holding hands. Anger stirred in Ana's mind, why did everything always go right for her? She had kissed Jack, but her she was the next morning holding hands with Sawyer and after Ana had kissed Sawyer Jack had completely ignored her. She had followed him all the way to the end of his road after soccer training, but he was ignoring her fully. She felt so upset, not because Kate got she wanted, although Ana Lucia did try and tell herself that was the reason, but if she listened to the real reason, it was because someone else had kissed Jack, and she wasn't going to be happy if someone else was kissing Jack instead of her, she just had to admit it to herself know, she liked, more than liked Jack… 

Jack sat in the class next morning, he noticed Kate and Sawyer were holding hands. Surprisingly, it didn't bother him much. After liking Kate for so long, he had expected, well he hadn't really known what to expect. But he felt nothing, he wasn't upset or angry. As he looked over at Ana Lucia, the only other member of the class who hadn't run over to them to ask questions apart from him, he saw her sat alone looking upset, and that made him feel the emotions seeing Kate and Sawyer didn't, maybe this was a sign his heart was moving on…

Their thoughts were disturbed as the bell rang out signalling the beginning of the day.

"So ya ready for the rumours Freckles?" Sawyer drawled as the teacher started the class.

"What?" She asked him confused.

"C'mon Sassafras, its simple" Sawyer said "One minute I was well, kissin Ana, and you were kissin Jackass. Now were in class holdin hands"

"So who says there's gonna be rumours" Kate asked.

"C'mon Freckles!" Sawyer said like she was stupid "This is high school…"

"Ford, Austen!" The teacher shouted "Pay attention!"

* * *

News of Sawyer and Kate's new relationship spread fast, but whether they were 'official' or not no one knew, but by the looks of things they were. 

Kate couldn't have been happier with Sawyer, she saw the side to him that no one else had seen, the softer more caring Sawyer, and she loved it. Kate had never been this happy, every hour she spent with Sawyer felt like a second, he made her laugh, he made her feel loved, feel special. She knew there were rumours going round about them already, as Kate thought about them she sighed, it was typical of high school, really what else had she expected?

The night after the disastrous soccer practise, the night Sawyer and Kate had shared their first electrifying kiss, Kate had stayed over at Sawyer's house. Nothing had happened, well they kissed and cuddled, but nothing more. But it turned out that some one had seen Kate leaving Sawyer's the next day, so naturally the whole school had found out. As you could imagine, the rumours flying around were that Sawyer and Kate had slept together. They had in a way, she had taken his bed, he had insisted, and he had slept on the sofa downstairs, so really not together, but in the same house.

"So did you?" Shannon said.

"Did I what?" Kate said.

"Did you and Sawyer, ya know…" Claire said.

"Do it" Shannon finished.

"What? No!" Kate said, angry that her friends actually believed the rumours.

"Well everyone seems to think you did" Shannon said simply.

"Well I didn't, and I had rather hoped my two best friends would have believed me instead of the rumours" Kate said.

"I'm sorry Kate" Claire said truthfully "It's just, when everyone's talking about it…"

"I'm sorry too" Shannon said "It's just, it's hard not to listen to gossip"

"Its ok" Kate laughed, she knew how much of a gossip queen Shannon was.

"So what really happened?" Shannon asked her.

Kate began to tell them both, starting from the moment she left them on Friday afternoon as he friends listened to her amazed.

* * *

"So did you get laid Cowboy?" Charlie said, clapping Sawyer on the back. 

"What?" Sawyer said, apparently he hadn't heard the rumours.

"You and Kate dude" Hurley said "It's like, all over school"

"What exactly is all over school Deep Dish?" Sawyer said.

"Someone saw Kate coming out of yours on Saturday morning" Charlie said, answering for Hurley "What happened?"

"Well, that would be telling" Sawyer smirked, he was much more prepared than Kate, it wouldn't hurt to string them along for a while.

"Dude you got laid" Hurley gasped.

"Didn't say I did" Sawyer said.

"Didn't say you didn't" Charlie challenged.

"I know" Sawyer said. "You know what they say boys, a cowboy never reveals his secrets"

"Dude, I think it's a magician never reveals his secrets" Hurley said.

"Well maybe i'm that too" Sawyer smirked, enjoying the look on their faces.

"No really Sawyer, this is huge, did ya?" Charlie said.

"Not telling" He smirked.

"C'mon Sawyer" Charlie said "Tell us!"

"No, we didn't" He admitted finally, he knew Kate wouldn't be happy if he fuelled the rumours that had already been spread.

"What happened then dude?" Hurley asked.

"If ya really wanna know" Sawyer said with a glint in his eye as he began to tell them, starting with soccer practise, Charlie had been there, but Hurley hadn't, and anyway it was where the story began.

* * *

"Oh my god!" Claire squealed "That's so cute Kate!" 

"Wait, you kissed Jack?" Shannon said, taking in the whole story.

"Yeah, but only because it hurt so bad watching Sawyer and Ana kiss" Kate admitted "I suppose I kinda used him…"

"Don't feel guilty Kate" Claire said "Its Ana that should be, she started it"

"I don't care really" Kate said truthfully "Because if she hadn't kissed Sawyer I wouldn't have had the courage to run and tell him how I feel, how I have really felt for a while now…"

"Awww that's so cute!" Shannon and Claire said in unison, and then the three girls collapsed into giggles.

"So are you like, official?" Shannon asked when they had calmed down.

"I don't know" Kate replied.

"Do you want to be?" Claire asked.

"Yeah… I do" She smiled.

"This is so great!" Shannon said "We just need to get you and Sawyer official and then we all have boyfriends!"

"This is going to be great!" Claire agreed.

"So… operation match make begin" Shannon smiled.

"No Shannon, don't you dare!" Kate said "If it's meant to be, it will happen"

"I thought you didn't believe in that stuff?" Claire said.

"No I don't really" She smiled "I've just got a feeling"


	16. Soccer Stand Off!

**_So here it is! The soccer match of the century... LOST high v Otherville high LOL :)_**

**_Benjamin Linus - its the chap you've been waiting for! Hope your not dissapointed!_**

**_SassyLostie - they did start out around 13/14 but your right, the stuff im writing isnt young enough, so ive changed their ages to 15/16 I posted it here as well as your review reply just to let everyone else know!_**

**_SawyersGirl4eva - dont worry once I let myself start writing Skate, I dont stop for food drink or sleep! lol _**

Once again everyone please review! This is my most reviewed fic EVER!!!! Thank you all your so great:)

* * *

It was now the end of the week, Sawyer and Kate had been around together, sometimes shared a kiss and often shared a cuddle, but they still weren't 'official' Kate wasn't complaining, she loved spending time with Sawyer official or not, but a tiny part of her wished he'd ask her.

Sawyer wanted to ask Kate out, but everything just seemed easier this way, he was scared of getting close to anyone, especially after the loss of his parents, he didn't want to loose anyone else he cared about, so if they weren't official, there was nothing for him to loose, but Sawyer knew, if they were official or not, anything that happened to Kate happened to him, he cared about her… her loved her.

* * *

The soccer match against Otherville High was tomorrow and Sawyer as gearing all his thoughts into that. 

"We can do this" He said.

"We cant, there to good for us!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Yer only as good as you think you are" Sawyer said "Now all get home and ill see ya at the match tomorrow"

There was a tense mood in the changing room the next day, a few minutes before the game was to begin. All the boys sat in silence as they waited to be collected. Just at that minute the referee opened the door.

"C'mon kick off in one minute" He said, looking around before shutting the door.

"Ok boys" Sawyer said, as the rest of the team looked to him "We can do this, just try your best, and if it doesn't work give them a black eye"

They walked out onto the pitch and Otherville High's team was lined out on the pitch. Most of the girls were sat in the stands ready to watch the match.

Sawyer stood opposite their captain, a small, weedy looking boy called Ben, the team stood behind him including a very muscular looking lad called Pickett, the only other threat was a lad who seemed to be growing a beard already, he was called Tom, but Sawyer quickly nicknamed him Zeke. This was the great team that was going to beat them? Yeah right, Sawyer thought.

"Now I want a nice game" The referee said standing between Sawyer and Ben.

He blew the whistle sharply and the game began. For the first half each team battled their way up and down the pitch, there was aggression and deception but no team managed to score. At half time they headed to the sidelines, and down to the changing rooms. As the rest of the team head into the changing room Pickett approached Sawyer.

"I seen more soccer talent in a bunch of hillbilly's" He muttered before laughing, Sawyer turned his back on him but after he could see the smug grin on Pickett's face that Sawyer had given in so easily. Sawyer spun round and punched him hard in the face, he stayed just long enough to see blood spurting from his nose before turning into the changing room.

Back on the pitch Pickett had a white band-aid on his nose and Sawyer couldn't help but laugh.

"You and your team are gonna pay" He said gruffly.

"Sound a little stuffy there, Chinatown. You need to blow your nose?" He laughed sarcastically.

"Just give me an excuse." Pickett said angrily.

"Thought I just did?" Sawyer smirked "What I gotta do, talk about yer mom?"

Pickett marched up to Sawyer angrily but he was stopped by the referee blowing the whistle.

"Second Half, Begin" He shouted, apparently he had not noticed their argument.

The game began and Pickett seemed to do his up most to hurt Sawyer but it didn't work.

The game was falling into the last 5 minutes and it was a draw, no one had scored. Sawyer was getting desperate and the more desperate he got, the more his anger rose. The rest of the team could tell how angry he was getting, and pressed on as hard as they could to finish the match.

Pickett was running down the pitch with the ball, Sawyer saw him streaming towards him and raced down to him, Pickett gave Sawyer an angry smirk and dodged him. Sawyer span round quickly as Pickett ran off with the ball. Sawyer slammed into him from behind, catching him off guard. Pickett stumbled and Sawyer grabbed the ball and streaked down towards the goal, he deflected several tackles before finally reaching the goal. He could see Ben in the goal, the little weedy boy didn't seem much of a match, but as Sawyer had learnt, it was the quiet ones you had to look out for.

Ben stood up positioning himself in front of where Sawyer would approach. Sawyer noticed the timer flick down to 1 minute remaining, this was his last chance. He ran full speed towards the goal, his focus entirely on Ben, the others around him where just tiny specs. He didn't stop running as his foot slammed against the edge of the ball. The ball sped through the air as Ben began to leap to the side. Sawyer stopped and watched willing the ball to hit the back of that net.

Ben reached out for the ball that was now so near to him, Sawyer watched as the edge of the ball grazed Ben's fingertips and flew into the net.

Sawyer was suddenly ever so aware of his surroundings once again, the full time whistle sounded as both teams sunk to the floor, both for different reasons.

The LOST high team sank to the floor with tears of sadness, jumping on top of Sawyer and cheering as the collapsed to the floor.

The Otherville high team were crying to, but their tears ones of sadness. Ben sunk to the floor in tears as Pickett sank to the floor, bashing the ground with his fists.

"Well done guys" Kate said as they came out of the changing rooms a half hour later.

"Why thanks Freckles" Sawyer said.

"You were great Jack" Ana Lucia smiled at him, she had been thinking about him all week, they were speaking again after he ignored her after Fridays training, she still wanted to tell him how she felt, but she didn't dare, the thought of him still liking Kate and not her, the thought of rejection, scared her.

"Thanks" He replied embarrassed, he had to admit it, he was slowly, and amazingly, falling for her.

"So where are we going guys?" Claire asked, rumbling Jack's thoughts.

"Lets go to KFC" Desmond said "Celebratory meal"

"But that's on the other side of town" Shannon complained.

"Well we'll a bus or something" Desmond suggested.

"Cool let's go" Kate said and they all headed down to the bus stop, Sawyer slowly slipping his hand into Kate's as she smiled.


	17. Crossing The Line

**_So thanks for the reviews! 50 WOW! Thanks! _**

**_SawyersGirl4eva : Really who else is going to win it for the losties other than the totally hot Sawyer? Lol!_**

**_SassyLostie : Sorry if its confusing about the whole soccer/football rules, im not sure of all the American rules as I live in England, but I do hope it wasnt to confusing!_**

**__**

**_So quick update before I go to the Pussycat Dolls & Rihanna concert! Woop! Cant wait :) Any people living in the UK or around if your going or have gone have a great time!!_**

**_Today's chap is that... an Other _****_:O_**

* * *

They arrived at the other side of town quicker than they all thought and got to KFC quickly, all the boy's were insanely hungry after the match. 

The time passed quickly and before they all knew it the time was half 8.

"God!" Shannon shouted. "Guys its half 8 and were on the other side of town!"

"We should really get back" Jack agreed. "I actually told my mum I'd be home by half 7, i'm surprised she hasn't called"

"Looks like mommy's boy Jacko is out past his curfew" Sawyer teased sarcastically.

"C'mon were gonna miss the last bus if we don't hurry" Claire said.

"Ok, you guys go ahead, I need to use the toilet's first" Kate said, standing up.

"Ok, we'll wait at the bus stop" Shannon said "It's only over the road, that way we can hold the bus if it comes"

"Thanks" Kate said, heading towards the bathrooms as everyone else headed for the door.

They got to the bus stop and waited in the dark for the bus to turn up.

"Where do you reckon Kate is?" Claire asked no one in particular "She's been gone a while…"

"She'll be back Blondie" Sawyer said.

"Well, well, well… what do we have here?" Came a sharp voice from behind them all.

The group turned around to face Zeke and a group of the Otherville soccer team stood there.

"Who the hell are you?" Hurley asked.

"It's old Zeke from the Otherville soccer team" Sawyer replied. "Feelin sore cause we beat ya boys?" Sawyer smirked.

"Maybe, but not as sore as you will be feeling soon James" Zeke said, Sawyer was shook up at hearing his real name.

"I don't believe you" Jack said.

"You don't believe what?" Zeke asked.

"I don't believe that only you could take on all of us" Jack said "And there isn't anymore of you"

"That's an interesting theory Jack" Zeke said "Come out boys!" He shouted raising his arms, suddenly about 20 teens their age jumped out from somewhere and were at Zeke's side.

"We've got a misunderstanding, Jack -- you're people, my people. So listen carefully. Right here there's a line. You cross that line, we go from misunderstanding to something else" Zeke said.

"No! Its our town too, why should we come here?" Jack said.

"Jack maybe-" Locke started, he was obviously worried about all of those others agaisnt them.

"No" Sawyer agreed, he hated Zeke and his smug grin.

"Well I did hope it wouldn't come to this" Zeke smirked "Bring her out Alex!"

Suddenly a girl brought Kate out from behind the others, they had tied her wrists together with what looked like a skipping rope and put scarf round her mouth to gag her.

"We met this little lady on her way out of the toilets" Zeke smirked.

Sawyer made a move towards Kate but stops quickly when Zeke raises a fist to Kate's stomach.

"Guys, the decision you gotta make right now is this -- can you live with the fact that I hurt this girl right in front of you when you could have saved her pain by giving up and going home?" Zeke asked threateningly.

"You touch a hair on her head, I'll-" Sawyer said angrily.

"Shut up! I'm going to count to 3. 1, 2-" Zeke warned.

"Stop!" Jack shouted. "We'll go back."

"You and me aint done Zeke" Sawyer growled.

The person holding Kate threw her towards them as the bus drove up. The rest of them got on the bus as Sawyer began to untie Kate.

"You ok Baby?" He asked her softly, stroking her face as he removed the gag.

"Yeah, thanks" She whispered softly.

With that they got onto the bus and headed home.

* * *

**_Hey so please review! A little sneak preview of future chaps, did I hear someone say... Valentines Day :)_**


	18. An Announcement

"I have some news that I think the girls are going to find very exciting" The head teacher said in assembly on Monday morning "I'm afraid guys, some of you wont find it so exciting" He said smiling.

Sawyer and Charlie had already begun talking after that news, most of the things the head teacher thought they would like they didn't, so if it was something he knew they wouldn't like, it would surely be hell.

On the other hand Shannon, Claire and Kate where listening carefully wondering what there head teacher had to say.

"As you all will know Valentines Day is coming up soon" He said "And it was decided by the school council, that this year LOST high is going to be having a Valentines Day dance"

"Oh my god! Cool!" Shannon shrieked, Kate smiled at her friend, knowing her she was probably already planning her outfit mentally know.

"The dance" The head continued "Will be held on Valentines Day here in the school hall, it will also be a formal which means girls you will need a dress and guys you will need a suit"

"You two have to come shopping!" Shannon said to Claire and Kate who nodded, Claire a little more eagerly than Claire. Kate wasn't really the shopping type, but if she needed a dress for the dance, she needed to make sure it was a good one.

"Also!" The head shouted to be heard out of the mass of girls who had began to chat "You don't have to come with a partner, singles are welcome too! After all it is Valentines Day, you never know what might happen" He added with a smile.

"This is going to be like, so great" Shannon said excitedly as her Claire and Kate sat down for lunch.

"Yeah!" Claire quickly agreed.

"Its gonna be like gossip heaven!" Shannon exclaimed excitedly "Who's asking who? I mean it's a Valentines dance, who ever you ask, its gotta be serious" She said as Claire nodded in agreement while Kate laughed.

"You don't have to go with someone" Kate said.

"C'mon Kate!" Shannon said "You have to go with someone it's like, the rules of a dance! I wouldn't turn up without a date, it would be like social suicide!"

"Were so lucky to have boyfriends" Claire agreed "Its like a guaranteed date, if Charlie asks me that is" She blushed.

"He will Claire!" Kate said "You two have been official for months now!" 

"Yeah!" Shannon said "And I've got Sayid now" She said "And Kate you've got Sawyer so –"

"Woah!" Kate said "I haven't got Sawyer were not even official he could ask anyone he wants"

"And we all know Kate that the only one he wants is you" Shannon said as Claire gave her a look of agreement.

"You don't know that" Kate blushed, but she sure did hope so, there was no one she would rather go to the dance with.

"I'll bet you anything he will have asked you by the end of the week" Shannon said "When's the dance, two weeks?"

"Yeah" Kate said "Wait Valentines is the 14th so…" Kate said thinking "12 days"

"Oh my god!" Shannon said worriedly "12 days until the dance and I haven't even got a dress, what about my hair? Make-up? Oh god there isn't time…" She rambled on as Kate faded into her own thoughts. She wanted Sawyer to ask her, she hoped he would but you could never tell, it wasn't they were like, official or anything.

"So who you gonna ask dudes?" Hurley said to Sawyer, Sayid and Charlie as they walked to their next class.

"Well I shall be, of course asking Shannon" Sayid said in his thick accent.

"And I'm asking Claire" Charlie added.

"Well that's alright for you!" Hurley said "You guys are all like, official with them, they gotta go with you!"

"Me and Freckles aint official" Sawyer said absent-mindedly.

"Your not?" Hurley said shocked.

"Nah" Sawyer said, although he secretly decided that he was going to ask Kate to the dance, really who else would he ask? He loved Kate, he had done for sometime now… "So who you asking Mutton-Chops?"

"I thought I might… ask uh… Libby" Hurley said embarrassed.

"Moonbeam?" Sawyer said "You guys date?"

"No" Hurley said "Well after bowling, that's about it, I really like her…"

"Well good luck with that one Jabba" Sawyer said sarcastically as their teacher arrived.


	19. A Few Proposals

**_So it's time to make your choice!! Who's going with who? Find out!_**

* * *

Charlie sat in class writing on some paper he stole from the front tray. He was just adding a little touch to the bottom of the paper and he smiled at the page, he was pretty proud of it.

He looked at the pretty girl sat in front of him and tapped her softly on the shoulder. She turned around and gave him her dazzling smile he held out the note which she took with a quizzical look on her face but he didn't reveal anything and just smiled back.

She looked around the class to make sure the teacher wasn't watching before she carefully unfolded the note.

_Hey Claire!_

_So I was just wondering if you're going to come to the dance with me?_

_Pretty, pretty, pretty, please with peanut butter on top?_

_Love you, Charlie x x_

Claire laughed at the little drawing he had done of Claire stood up above him while he was begging on the floor, holding a jar of peanut butter. She smiled at the memory of one of the first times they met in the lunch hall, when she was eating her peanut butter and jelly sandwich and to break the ice she had told him she was about the only Australian who loved peanut butter. Of course Claire was originally from Australia and had moved over here with her mom.

She took her pen and added her own little note to the bottom. She turned around and passed it back to Charlie who quickly grabbed the note out of her hand desperate for her answer.

_Of course I will Charlie, but only if you bring the peanut butter!_

_Love you too, Claire x x_

Charlie smiled from ear to ear, he was going to the Valentines dance with Claire, and now he couldn't wait.

* * *

Sayid hadn't been in the same class as Shannon and he was watching the time tick by, the lesson seemed to be dragging on forever, he needed to find Shannon and ask her to the dance as quickly as he could. 

As soon as the bell rang he raced out of class to the room Shannon was in he waited outside until she came out with a giggling Claire and Kate.

"Hey Shannon" He said softly.

"Hey Sayid" She said while Kate and Claire giggled even more.

"So I was wondering if you would do me the honour of coming to the Valentines Day dance with me?" He asked with his perfect manners as usual.

"I'd love to Sayid" Shannon said blushing, she wasn't used to guys who treated her with respect, Sayid was different from anyone else she had dated, and she loved that.

* * *

Hurley and Libby were sat together in their next class and Hurley tried desperately to pluck up the courage to ask her. The lesson passed by and he still hadn't asked. 

"Libby will you go to the dance with me?" He blurted out suddenly, but just at that moment the bell rang drowning his words.

"What did you say Hurley?" She asked him.

"Uh… doesn't matter" he said quickly, loosing his confidence.

"Tell me Hurley" She said smiling.

"I was uh… wondering if you wanted to maybe go to the dance with me?" He asked blushing wildly.

"Yeah" She smiled "I think I would"

"Woah dude, really?" Hurley said gob smacked.

"Why wouldn't I?" She laughed.

"More like why would you…" Hurley whispered.

"I would, and I am, because you're a sweet, caring loving guy" Libby said "And also, I really like you"

"I really like you too Libby!" He almost shouted, a huge smile erupting across his face.

* * *

"Hey Ana" A voice behind Ana Lucia said as she was getting her books from her locker. 

"Hey yourself" She smiled turning around to face him.

"So, you got yourself a date yet?" He asked her "For the dance I mean…" he said blushing but he didn't know why.

"No you?" She asked, sort of blushing too, she really liked him was it possible he could be asking her?

"I'm keeping my options open" He joked and she smiled, he had options? She hoped one of those options was her "So I wondered if you'd want to go with me? As friends if you want…" He trailed off.

"Jack, I'd love to go to the dance with you" She smiled happily.

"Great!" He said happily "So we going as uh… friends or… not friends?" he asked not making any sense at all.

"Well Jack, I want to be your friend, but you think we could go to the dance as something more?" She said blushing rapidly, this was is, she had asked him now all she had to do was get the reply.

"Yeah!" He burst out then blushed "If you're sure you want to, I mean I'd love to…"

"Well I'd love to too" She said.

"Great!" He said again, he was so happy, if someone had told him at the begging of the year that he, Jack the so called teachers pet, would be going with to the Valentines dance with Ana Lucia one of the most popular girls in school, he would have openly laughed in their faces, and know it was happening.

"Can I walk you to class?" He said realising they had their next class together.

"Yeah sure" She smiled. They began to walk side by side down the corridor and Jack slowly moved his hand out towards hers, he let his fingers brush along her hand so she could take it away if she wanted to, but when she didn't Jack took her hand in his as she turned and smiled at him, he knew this was going to be one of the best dance's ever.

* * *

**_So everyone got a date? ... NO!_**

**_Skater's dont worry! How could I forget our fave ship Skate?!?! I would never do such a thing, in fact they get their own whole chap! I hope you think thats worth waiting for!_**

**_Please review XD_**


	20. Mr Romantic

**_So here it is the chapter you've all been waiting for... well the chap the skater's have been waiting for anyway!_**

**_It's Skate time :D _**

**_Please read and as always, please review! Thanks so much for all the reviews!_**

* * *

It was now Wednesday and Kate was sat at lunch only half listening to the conversation going on around her. It had now the third day since the day of the Valentines Day dance announcement. Sayid and Charlie had wasted no time asking Shannon and Claire to the dance, but as both couple's were official it wasn't unexpected. Hurley had asked Libby too and Kate was happy for them both, they made a sweet couple. She had heard yesterday that Jack and Ana Lucia were going together, it seemed like everyone was coupled up for the dance. Kate felt sad when she remembered again that she hadn't been asked yet.

She wished Sawyer would ask her, she even found herself doing crazy little rituals, telling herself if she could throw the basketball through the hoop 5 times in a row then he would ask her that day. When she realised she must be turning into some kind of schizophrenic she stopped, but that didn't stop her hoping every day that he would ask her soon.

Of course she knew that Sawyer didn't have to ask her, sure they shared a kiss and cuddle nearly every day, they looked like the perfect couple, but they still weren't official so that made there be no rules at all as to Sawyer asking her to the dance. She knew Sawyer could ask any girl he wanted and she couldn't do anything about it, and seeing as Sawyer was the most popular boy in school there were plenty of girls who would die to go to the dance with him, just like Kate. Shannon had tried to tell her that Sawyer would only want to go to the dance with Kate, not anyone else but each minute that passed by without him asking, Kate believed her less and less.

Sawyer put his tray down and sat in the seat beside Kate.

"Hey Freckles" He said as he sat down.

"Hey" She replied, wondering if he was going to ask her, she sure hoped he would.

"So yer going to the dance with me right Sassafras?" He said, picking up his sandwich.

Kate's heart leapt, he had finally asked her! But compared to the lovely ways that her friends had been asked, she wasn't going to act too excited, even though she secretly was.

"That wasn't very romantic was it?" She pouted pretending to be upset.

"So yer think I can't be romantic huh Sassafras?" He said smirking "I can be romantic any day, in fact I'm Mr. Romantic"

He jumped up from his seat onto the table, several people sat around the table he had just landed on looked up in shock.

"Sawyer!" Kate hissed, but laughing at the same time "What the hell are you doing?"

"Just you wait and see" He smirked sarcastically at her.

Sawyer let out a loud whistle that made everyone in the lunch hall look at him, as he was stood on a table most people already were, but now he had everyone's attention.

"Right then" He said smiling over at everyone's shocked but interested faces. "My girl Freckles here" He said nodding over at Kate who blushed furiously as everyone's faces turned to look at her, his girl Freckles? That sounded good, Kate thought as a warm fuzzy feeling erupted in her belly.

"Well she thinks" Sawyer continued "That me just asking her to the dance like some regular old Joe aint good enough" He smirked as a few people laughed. "So i'm up here to say a little something that might make her change her mind" He continued as Kate didn't no whether to smile in happiness or cry in fear, knowing Sawyer's plans it could be anything.

"So Freckles, I really like ya, in fact I really love ya" He said as a few of the girls awwwed and some others glared across the hall at Kate, obviously wishing Sawyer was saying this to them "I no this aint exactly like me" He said gesturing around him to signal what he was doing "So I got up here to say, Freckles will ya go to the dance with me?"

Kate's faced erupted in a huge smile and she jumped up onto the table herself, now not caring what anyone thought. Before she could reply though, Sawyer spoke out again.

"And hell, while were up here Freckles" He said looking into her eyes, but still loud enough for everyone to hear him "Ya wanna make us official?"

"Yes!" Kate shouted out loudly, then blushing bright red. Sawyer smiled at how cute she looked blushing like that and leaned in to kiss her. Several lads wolf-whistled loudly and a few people began to cheer.

They finally broke apart both smiling wildly, Sawyer still with his arms wrapped around Kate's waist.

"So was that a yes to the first question, or the second?" He whispered in here ear.

"It was a yes to both cowboy" She smiled brightly. She screamed as he picked her up clean of her feet and lifted her off the table, placing her softly on the ground below where she was met by two girls who seemed even happier than she was.

"Oh. My. God!" Shannon and Claire squealed in perfect timing.

* * *

**_So, my fellow skaters, was that good enough for ya'll?? Lol! Please review! XD_**


	21. Shopping Trip

**_Glad you all enjoyed the Skate_**

**_Sorry its a short chap! Girly chap this time! Shopping time!_**

* * *

"Aw Shan! What about this one?" Claire asked pulling out a dress from the rail, Claire, Shannon and Kate had been shopping for what seemed like years.

"No" Shannon said after inspecting the dress carefully "Its nice, but this dress has to be _perfect_!" She insisted moving onto the next rack.

"Oh my god!" Shannon squealed pulling a dress from the rack "This is IT! The one!"

"Lets see Shan!" Claire shouted turning around.

"No!" She insisted "Not till I've tried it on"

"Aw ok" Claire pouted. "You found one yet Kate?"

Kate sighed and went back to the rails of dresses in front of her, she had never been a girly girl, the masses of dresses on the rail all looked the same to her, she would be much happier just wearing jeans as she always did. Kate was now the only one left out of them all looking for a dress, Claire had found her's two stores ago and it had been perfect for her.

"This one Kate!" Shannon shouted from behind her, Kate turned to face the direction that her voice had come from and saw the dress in her hands. Kate gasped, she had never been one for dresses, but she had to admit herself that it was amazing.

"It's gorgeous Shan!" Kate said happily.

"I never thought I'd here the day Kate would use the word gorgeous when describing a dress" Claire teased as Kate took the dress from Shannon.

Kate and Shannon tried their dresses on in the changing room as Claire waited outside.

Kate studied herself in the mirror smiling widely. She never thought there would be a day when she would feel happy in a dress, she had stubbornly even told Claire that she would get married in jeans, that was if she ever did. The dress hugged her curves and the material flowed around her small frame wonderfully. She gave a twirl in the mirror smiling at her reflection happily.

"Kate?" Shannon called from outside "You ready yet?"

"Yeah" She said.

"Show me!" Shannon insisted.

Kate pulled back the door and walked out. Shannon was smiling broadly like a mother who had just seen her child take her first steps.

"Kate its beautiful" She said "Wow Kate, in a dress" She smiled "I never thought I'd see the day"

"You look great too Shan" She replied looking at the dress Shannon was wearing, it had really been the right choice for her.

"Oh wow!" Claire's voice came from behind them "You two look amazing!"

"Thanks" Kate blushed. "Can we get changed now? I don't feel right in this dress" She lied, really she shockingly did.

"Liar" Shannon smirked heading back into her changing room.

Once Shannon and Kate had paid for their dresses Kate and Claire managed to drag a protesting Shannon to the food court. Shannon would have much preferred to spend the rest of the day shopping but Claire and Kate's appetites won the battle as they dragged her into the food caught.

"This is going to be great" Shannon said only picking at the salad she had bought "I cant believe its only 6 days until the dance!"

"I know" Claire agreed, putting down her burger as Kate nodded happily munching on "I cant believe Valentines Day landed on a Friday night too! We can stay up late thanks to no school in the morning"

"Tell me about I cant be dealing with school after the best day of my life" Shannon said.

"The best day of your life?" Kate asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, its going to be like great" Shannon said.

"Isn't the best day of your life supposed to be like your wedding?" Kate said.

"Kate this is Shannon were talking about here" Claire said "The best day of her life is any day that involves shopping, boys, dancing or… boys"

"Oi!" Shannon meekly protested.

"Come on Shan you know its true" Kate giggled.

"Ok so what if it is?" Shannon said laughing along with them as the three girls picked up their bags and linked arms heading for the bus home.

* * *

**_If ya'll want to know what the dresses look like, sorry! Your going to have to wait until the dance, when the boys find out - you will! Please review!_**


	22. Dressing Up

**_Just to clear things up, in this fic they are all around 16, the final year of school before college! Thanks & sorry for any confusion!_**

**_Thanks again for any review's you have all posted! They meen the world to me!_**

* * *

Friday had arrived quickly and now Kate and Shannon were at Claire's house getting ready for the dance. Kate had chosen to go round to Claire's because she didn't want to be at home with Wayne on a night like this, not that she ever did full stop. And well Shannon was there because Shannon being Shannon didn't want to miss out on any possible gossip. 

"I can't believe it's only…" Shannon said glancing up at the clock "3 hours until the dance!"

"Shan no offence" Kate said rolling her eyes "You've been saying that exact same sentence since the dance was announced, only the times changed"

"So it's against the law to be excited now is it?" Shannon said.

"No, but there's excited and there's obsessed" Kate laughed.

"You two cut it out!" Claire said sharply "We need to focus on getting ready"

"Agreed" Shannon said flicking through her make up bag.

"I'm sorry you guys can't stay over tonight" Claire said, especially sorry for Kate, she knew how Kate hated going home.

"It's no biggie" Kate lied "It's not your fault"

"Good" Claire said "So i'm just going to use my mum's room to get my dress on, one of you can stay in here and the other can use the bathroom"

"I bags here!" Shannon shouted, Claire had seen her looking at the full-length mirror in her room and knew she couldn't wait to try her dress on in front of it.

"Ok, bathroom ok for you Kate?" Claire asked.

"Fine" She replied picking up her dress.

Claire and Kate shuffled off to the other rooms so the three girls could all change into their dresses.

Kate slipped her dress on smoothly, wishing she knew how she looked. There was only a small mirror in Claire's bathroom, not a full length on like the one in her room. Kate gathered up her clothes and went back to Claire's room.

"You ready Shan?" She asked tapping on the door.

"Yeah" Called her voice from inside.

As Kate had thought Shannon was stood in front of the mirror inspecting her reflection, which of course looked amazing.

"That dress really suits you Shan" Kate commented setting her clothes down on the bed.

"So does yours!" She insisted.

"Hey guys!" Claire said walking in after putting on her dress.

"So we got about 2 hours until we leave for the dance, and were ready now" Kate said "What are we going to do?"

"Ready?" Shannon said mortified, the look on her face looked as if Kate had just insulted some age old tradition of Shannon's, it was actually quite funny "Kate if you think were ready think again, we have hair to do, make up to put on…"

"If you think I'm wearing make up you got another thing coming" Kate warned, she hardly ever touched the stuff, the most Kate had really ever worn was lip gloss, and only when Shannon literally forced her.

"Come on Kate!" Shannon said "Just try it? Please?"

"Ill think about it" She said.

"Good" Shannon said sitting herself down in front of Claire's make up table.

"What are you doing with your hair Claire?" Shannon asked her as she plugged her hair curlers in.

"I'm going to straighten it" She said taking her hair straighteners out of her wardrobe.

"Cool" Shannon said as she waited for the curlers to warm up "Kate?"

"What?" Kate said who had now sat herself down on Claire's bed.

"What are you doing with your hair?" Shannon asked.

Kate didn't say anything but just pointed to her natural waves that cascaded down her back signalling that she would be going to the dance like that.

"Kate, Kate, Kate" Shannon said "You've got a lot to learn"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kate laughed.

"Let me do your hair?" Shannon said.

"Ill think about it" Kate said again.

Kate watched for the next hour as Shannon and Claire fixed their hair and applied their make up. The results were great.

Shannon had fixed her hair up in a big sweeping bun and had curled all the strands that she had left out into perfection, her make up was as it always was, bright eye shadow that matched her dress, eyeliner and thick mascara and a load of lip gloss, she looked beautiful, but Shannon's taste in make up had always been a little too, bright for Kate.

Claire had straightened all her hair so her blonde locks flowed down her back without a kink. Claire's make up was much more subtle; she had a flick of mascara and eyeliner with a smudge of lip-gloss.

"Kate, sit" Shannon said getting up of her chair.

"What?" Kate said.

"Were going to sort you out now" Shannon said, plugging her hair curlers in once more.

"I said I'd think about it!" Kate protested.

"Come on Kate" Claire persuaded "If you don't like it, we've got time to wash it off again before we leave."

"Ok" Kate said getting up from the bed "Nothing bright though Shan!" She said sitting down in the chair.

"Relax Kate I got it" She said passing the now hot hair curlers to Claire. "It's going to be great!"

Kate sat nervously for the next half an hour as Shannon and Claire moved around her, Claire flicking her hair around her head and Shannon attacking her face with god knows what make up. Shannon had covered the mirror so Kate couldn't see what was happening, this only made Kate more uncomfortable, what if they turned her into some bright orange freak? Sawyer would never want to dance with her then she groaned inwardly.

Finally Shannon and Claire pulled away smiling at their work.

"Done yet?" Kate asked weakly.

"Ta Da!" Shannon shouted as Claire pulled the cover off the mirror.

Kate was stunned. Claire had made her naturally wavy hair into bigger chestnut curls that ran down her back shining brightly. Shannon had done as she was told, there was no bright colours on Kate's face, she had a thin coat of mascara over her eyelashes and a smudge of eyeliner outlining her emerald green eyes her lips were enchanted by a trickle of clear lip gloss that Shannon had flicked over her lips.

"Like it?" Claire said, but the answer was clear from the smiled on Kate's face.

"Love it" Kate beamed.

"See told you it would be great" Shannon smiled happily that she had proved Kate wrong.

"You girls ready?" Claire's mum said knocking on the door.

"Yes mum" Claire shouted.

Claire's mum gasped as she walked into the room. "You look beautiful, all three of you"

"Thanks mum" Claire smiled as Kate and Shannon said "Thanks Miss. Littleton"

"Ready to leave?" She asked them.

"As we'll ever be" Claire smiled, linking arms with Shannon and Kate as they headed out to the car.

* * *

**_So the big dance is next chap up! Please review!_**

**_Any idea's for songs at the dance will be looked into! Please let me know!_**


	23. Arrivals

**_Sorry it's a short chap - I just wanted to get them there before anything happens! _**

**_Bonboni - I had a similar idea with Sawyer dancing, I didnt think of any tripping/falling ideas I had only thought of a few lines he could use with certain songs... Im going to use your ideas with mine near the end of the dance! I hope you will like it, look out for it soon!_**

* * *

Kate gasped as she entered the school hall, it had been totally transformed. The stage had been taken up by a large DJ booth with a huge red heart stuck to the back of the stage with a banner across it reading 'Happy Valentines Day'. Red streamers hung from the windows and covered the snack tables that had been laid out. She looked up to see a massive glitter ball hanging from the ceiling, there was a huge net holding what looked like a thousand red heart shaped balloons up above their heads.

Shannon pulled her and Claire off to join a group of girls they knew who were stood.

"Hey!" Libby said brightly as they joined them.

"Hey, you guys ok?" Claire asked.

"Good thanks you?" Ana Lucia said.

"So I heard you came with Jack Ana?" Kate said.

"Yeah" Ana said, she just resisted the urge to add 'what's it to you?' but she bit the words back.

"Cool" Kate replied smiling.

"I'm going to talk to Charlie" Claire said, turning away from the group "See you guys later!"

"No!" Shannon shouted grabbing onto Claire's arm.

"Why?" She asked shocked.

"You can't go to them first!" Shannon said while the girls listened amazed at how many rules she could have for these things "It's like the laws of a dance! You have to wait until the first song starts and then they come to us!"

"What?" Kate said raising her eyebrows.

"Just wait Kate, the songs will start soon" Shannon said, just as the words left her mouth the first song began and they saw the boys begin to walk over.

Sawyer, Jack, Hurley, Charlie and Sayid were stood in a corner of the hall when they arrived. They saw the girls arrive and none of them could speak. Sawyer could hardly breathe as he looked across at Kate, she looked amazing, there wasn't even a word for how great she looked.

"God" Jack finally said "She looks…" He said staring at Ana Lucia.

"I know Kate's hot, but she's my girl not yours" Sawyer joked, enjoying seeing Jack embarrassed.

"I wasn't!" Jack said "I was talking about Ana... there's no point" Jack finished "You'll never believe me anyway"

"Ya know me to well Jackass" Sawyer smirked as the music started "C'mon lets go" He said as they all headed over to where the girls were gathered.

Sayid took Shannon gracefully by the arm and led her onto the dance floor and they immediately began to dance. A jittering Hurley stood on Libby's foot before apologising over and over before she dragged him off to dance. Charlie and Claire grasped hands quickly and ran onto the dance floor to join the rest and a shy Ana Lucia and Jack sort of faded away into a corner together leaving Sawyer and Kate alone.

"Hey" Kate eventually said timidly.

"Hey yourself" He said trying and failing to sound sarcastic, he couldn't manage it, all his mind would concentrate on was looking at her. "So wanna dance?"

"Love to" She smiled as he slipped his hand around her waist pulling her onto the dance floor.

* * *

**_So was that ok? Im wondering between two ideas at the moment, all the couple's dance's in one longer chap, or wheter to give each couple their own mini-dance chap! Any thoughts are as always welcome, please review! Thanks!_**

**_Song ideas are still greatly loved! Thanks!_**

**_I think I have a skate song smile's happily (but ideas can change!) and I deffinatley have a Hurley/Libby song! Any other ideas are welcome, thanks for any ideas so far!_**


	24. Too Beautiful For Words

**_So first chap of the actual dance! Shayid is up first! I'd just like to say this chap is for Shayid4eva thanks for all your reviews! I thought i'd give you a little treat and make Shayid 1st!_**

**_ It took me a while to think of a song for them, so let me know if you like it! Ive never actually heard it but I found the lyrics on the net and kinda liked them!_**

* * *

Sayid slowly slipped him arms around Shannon's waist as they danced slowly to the music. 

"Having fun?" Shannon smiled.

"I'm always having fun when i'm with you" He smiled back.

_When I try to describe how I feel when you hold me_

_I get butterflies lullabies, it's hard to explain_

_Like the sent of a rose or the sound of the rain_

_It's too precious and too wonderful to give it a name_

"You look great tonight" Shannon complemented, Sayid had on a black suit like the rest of the guys, but he had on a black shirt and a black silk tie.

"Only when I'm stood next to you, you look amazing tonight" Sayid said as Shannon blushed, she was used to guys saying things like that to her, but it seemed much more genuine coming from Sayid.

"Thanks" She said shyly.

"No problem" He said as he spun her around admiring her dress again. It was a pale cream colour which blended nicely with her blonde hair. The dress reached down to her knees before layering off making the material flow out as she span around, there was a thin band of ribbon around her waist which went up in a criss-cross around her neck holding the dress up. A few of the curls that she had left out of her hair dangled down perfectly.

_Too beautiful for words_

_A symphony inside me_

_Too beautiful for words_

_I can not take them lightly_

_Can you hear my silent heart_

_It's on the tip of my tongue_

_But my lips are still sealed_

_Only violins and their innocence can show you how I feel_

_And I hear them again_

_At the end of the day_

_I'm all teary-eyed when we kiss good-bye_

_There's nothing I can say_

"I have something for you" Sayid said as they continued to dance.

"What?" Shannon squealed excitedly.

"Here" Sayid said, reaching inside his suit pocket. He pulled out a small velvet black bag and handed it to Shannon. She smiled up at him before opening it excitedly. She pulled out a card that had two silver rose shaped earrings on it. The silver shined in the glitter ball light.

"Thank you" Shannon breathed.

"Happy Valentines Day Shannon" Sayid smiled happily as they began to dance again.

_  
Too beautiful for words_

_A symphony inside of me_

_Too beautiful for words_

_I can not take them lightly_

_Can you hear my silent heart_

_Must be a million times_

_I've tried to express this love of mine_

_When it goes this deep, when it tastes this sweet_

_It's not easy to define_

Shannon gazed up into Sayid's gorgeous brown eyes and joined his lips with hers in a captivating kiss.

"Happy Valentines Day Sayid" She smiled as they broke apart.

_Too beautiful for words_

_A symphony inside me_

_Too beautiful for words_

_I can not take them lightly_

_Can you hear my silent heart

* * *

**So Shayiders (lol) was that ok for you? Please review!** _


	25. Better Than Peanut Butter

**_Thanks for the Shayid Reviews! Dont worry Skate will come soon!_**

**_Up next its the pb&j / Chaire chap whichever you like to call them! Hope you all like it!_**

* * *

"So, having fun?" Charlie said to Claire as they danced in the middle of the hall.

"I don't believe I'm talking to you" Claire smirked.

"Why?" Charlie said urgently taking her seriously despite the smirk on her face.

"You said you'd bring peanut butter" She giggled unable to hold a straight face any longer "I don't see any peanut butter"

"Well" Charlie smiled "I hope what I have got for you is better"

"What?" Claire almost shouted.

"You'll see" Charlie smiled.

_I sit and wait  
does an angel contemplate my fate  
and do they know  
the places where we go  
when we´re grey and old  
´cos I´ve been told  
that salvation lets their wings unfold  
so when I'm lying in my bed  
thoughts running through my head  
and I feel that love is dead  
I'm loving angels instead_

"You look really great tonight" Charlie said as they danced even more.

"Thanks" Claire blushed, she was always embarrassed by any nice comment Charlie gave her, even though they had been going out for quite a while, well longer than anyone else in their group.

"No problem" He smiled as her hair brushed against his hand. She had her hair straight which made it seem even longer. Her golden hair spilled down the back of her light blue dress. It was held up by thick deep blue ribbon straps, the light blue material of her dress spread out like her babydoll, giving Claire and overly cute look that Charlie adored. Her golden hair floated around her like a halo, she looked just like an angel and to Charlie she was.

_and through it all she offers me protection  
a lot of love and affection  
whether I'm right or wrong  
and down the waterfall  
wherever it may take me  
I know that life wont break me  
when I come to call she wont forsake me  
I'm loving angels instead_

"So what's better than peanut butter?" Claire said "I'm desperate to know"

"Well you're just going to have to be desperate for a little longer" He smiled.

"Please!" She said fluttering her eyelashes and giving him the 'puppy dog' eyes look.

"How can I say no to a face like that?" Charlie chuckled "How can I say no to you?" He added softly.

He handed her a small silver box which she opened eagerly to display a beautiful charm bracelet. She fingered the charms already on it, the first one was a small silver heart and the second one was…

"Like it?" He asked her "The heart came with it and you could add your own after"

"Love it" She smiled "I take it that's a…"

"Jar of peanut butter" Charlie laughed "Really it's meant to be a honey jar, it's a whinnie the pooh charm, but it can be peanut butter for us"

"I couldn't tell the difference" She smiled. "Thanks Charlie, its really sweet"

_when I'm feeling weak  
and my pain walks down a one way street  
I look above  
and I know ill always be blessed with love  
and as the feeling grows  
she breathes flesh to my bones  
and when love is dead  
I'm loving angels instead  
_

"I love you" He whispered as her fastened it around her wrist.

"I love you too Charlie" Claire smiled as his hands slipped back around her waist "Happy Valentines" She whispered before their lips joined.

_and through it all she offers me protection  
a lot of love and affection  
whether I'm right or wrong  
and down the waterfall  
wherever it may take me  
I know that life wont break me  
when I come to call she wont forsake me  
I'm loving angels instead

* * *

**Now I cant say Im a big fan of Robbie Williams but I do love that song! So chaire supporters, was that good for you? Please review!**_


	26. Your Angel Eyes

**_Wow 102 reviews!! Thank you soooooooooooooooo much everyone!_**

**_So this is the Hurley/Libby chap, hope everyone likes it! When I saw the lyrics for this song I just had to use it for them, from Hurleys POV of course, I hope everyone agree's!_**

**_SawyersGirl4eva & SassyLostie : Well of course I'm saving Skate - the best is last!_**

**_We.Call.Him.Dr.Idiot : Sorry it took so long to get back to Shayid glad you enjoyed it!_**

**_Shayid4eva : Thanks again for you amazing review!_**

* * *

Hurley shuffled nervously on the dance floor, watching the people around with him dance with such ease. 

"Come on Hurley" Libby said playfully yet gently "Just dance"

"I can't" He mumbled.

"Yes you can, just try" She said placing her arms around his neck which made him turn the colour of a lobster. He tried to move gently to the music as Libby guided him, and found it actually wasn't that hard. He found he could do anything just looking at Libby, she was wonderful. "See I knew you could" She smiled.

_Girl, you're looking fine tonight,  
and every guy has got you in his sights  
What you're doing with a clown like me,  
is surely one of life's little mysteries_

_So tonight I'll ask the stars above,  
"How did I ever win your love?"  
What did I do?  
What did I say,  
to turn your angel eyes my way?_

"You look really… uh pretty tonight Libby" Hurley said, trying to force how he felt out, but failing in embarrassed stutters. She was wearing a simple lilac halter neck dress that cut off just at her knee, it was plain but pretty. Her blue eyes looked up at him smiling just like her face was, her eyes were amazing, the eyes of an angel.

"Thanks" She smiled "So do you"

"You really think so?" He said nervously, he had really hoped she would, but he wasn't the most confident person.

"Yes" She said honestly "Why wouldn't I?"

"Well uh…" Hurley started "I'm not the kind of guy girls usually go for, i'm their friend but then when it comes to this…" He trailed off, looking down at his feet.

_Well, I'm the guy who never learned to dance,  
never even got one second glance  
Across a crowded room was close enough,  
I could look but I could never touch _

So tonight I'll ask the stars above,  
"How did I ever win your love?"  
What did I do?  
What did I say,  
to turn your angel eyes my way?

"Hurley" Libby said softly, putting her hand on his face to pull it up, his skin burned at her light touch. "You're an amazing guy, I do like you, other girls might not like you, but I'm not like other girls"

"I know you're not like other girls" Hurley smiled "Your special"

"Thank you" Libby blushed.

_Don't anyone wake me,  
if it's just a dream  
'Cause she's the best thing,  
that's ever happened to me _

All you fellows, you can look all you like,  
but this girl, you see, she's leavin' here with me tonight

"Happy Valentines Hurley" Libby said, planting a small kiss on her lips.

"Happy Birthday… Uh… Valentines Libby" Hurley said embarrassedly, still in shock from the small but perfect kiss he had just received.

_There's just one more thing that I have to know,  
if this is love why does it scare me so?  
It must be something only you can see,  
'cause girl I feel it when you look at me_

_So tonight I'll ask the stars above,  
"How did I ever win your love?"  
What did I do?  
What did I say,  
to turn your angel eyes my way?_

_

* * *

**Was the Hurley/Libby good enough? Did you like the song? I think it matches them well, but you can disagree, or agree! Please review!**_


	27. I Feel Like, Im Falling For You

_**Thanks for all the maazing reviews! Here's the Jana chap**_

* * *

Jack stood with Ana Lucia and watched Shannon & Sayid, Charlie & Claire and even Hurley & Libby dancing. He could feel Ana's eagerness to dance buzzing all around him. He wanted to dance with her, he wanted to hold her to kiss her, he didn't know were these feeling's had come from, they had hardly spoken before, then they became great friends, and now he was feeling this? He didn't want to ruin their friendship, also he was scared of feeling for someone like that again, he had loved Kate and know he had to watch her with Sawyer, but that didn't hurt, it had before, but not now, because now he liked Ana Lucia, but he didn't want to be hurt again.

"We can dance, if you want?" Jack asked her.

"Yes!" Ana Lucia said "Uh… if you want"

"Yeah" Jack said holding out his hand for her.

_Said there'd be no going back  
Promised myself I'd never be that sad  
Maybe that's why you've come along  
To show me, it's not always bad _

Coz I can feel it, baby  
I feel like I'm falling for you  
But I'm scared to, let go  
I'm scared coz my heart has been hurt so

"You look nice tonight" Jack said admiring her dress, she was wearing a silky black dress with sparkly silver spaghetti straps, the silver sparkles also carried on around the hems of her dress reflecting in the light from the glitter ball.

"Thanks" Ana Lucia said, trying to look anywhere but his face in fear she would blush.

"I'm glad you came with me tonight" Jack admitted smiling.

"I'm glad I came with you too Jack" She smiled as she blushed, now looking into his deep brown eyes.  
_  
It's true I've become a skeptic  
How many couples really love  
Just wish I had a crystal ball  
To show me, if it's worth it all_

_Coz I can feel it, baby  
I feel like I'm falling for you  
But I'm scared to, let go  
I'm scared coz my heart has been hurt so  
Yeah I can feel it, baby  
I feel like I'm falling for you  
But I'm scared to, let go  
I'm scared coz my heart has been hurt so_

"I was well, wondering if you would want to go out with me some time?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, I'd like that" Ana Lucia smiled, did Jack Shepard just ask her out? She had to be dreaming!

"Great" He smiled, relieved she had agreed, if she hadn't, well _that_ would have been awkward.

_  
And I've got to be sure  
Coz it's been so long  
And I cannot take the pain again  
If it all goes wrong_

_Coz I can feel it, baby  
I feel like I'm falling for you  
But I'm scared to, let go  
I'm scared coz my heart has been hurt so  
Yeah I can feel it, baby  
I feel like I'm falling for you  
But I'm scared to, let go  
I'm scared coz my heart has been hurt so_

"I've had a good time so far tonight Jack" Ana whispered.

"So have I" He smiled. He wanted to kiss her so badly, she looked amazing and he really, really liked her. He was nervous to kiss her in case she pulled away, what would he do then? He slowly moved his face towards hers and captured her lips in a kiss, and thankfully she kissed back. A great kiss. Their first kiss.

_I want you so much  
I need you so much  
I want you so much  
I need you so much  
Believe me my love  
Believe me my love

* * *

_

**I must say I love this song! So jana lovers, or jana haters even, anyone! good or bad? Please review!**

**Ya'll know whats next dont you?? ... SKATE TIME :D**


	28. Everytime We Touch

**_SKATE CHAP!!!! Yay :) With wots of love to all my fellow skater out there!_**

**_So about their song, yes the normal verison IS fast and their slow dancing, but if any of you out there have heard the candlelight remix of it (those who havent its basiclly the same song but much MUCH slower music) And that will be the one they dance too!_**

**_SassyLostie - I know you wanted this song for skate - its in honour of all your fabbie reviews :D :D_**

* * *

Sawyer couldn't help but grin wildly as he held Kate in his arms. She beamed back at him as they danced together, if Sawyer could have paused one moment in time, that would have been in. Kate looked beautiful, she was wearing a dress made of deep green silk with thin spaghetti straps, it was tight around the top and flowed down freely as it reached her hips skimming her curves, it came to a finish just at her knee leaving the rest of her legs free. Her hair had been made even curlier and Sawyer did a double take as he looked at her face, was Kate wearing make up? Not that it didn't suit her, she looked more beautiful than ever, her emerald green eyes seemed even bigger when they where outlined in black the eyes that could see into Sawyer's soul so easily were now even more powerful "Are you wearing make up Freckles?" He teased.

"Yeah" She said blushing "I was thinking maybe something more along the lines of you look nice tonight"

"You don't look nice Freckles" Sawyer said "You look beautiful" He said as she blushed.

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me  
I still feel your touch in my dreams  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive_

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I can fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last  
Need you by my side  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky  
Can't you feel my heart beat so  
I can't let you go  
Want you in my life_

"Well you don't scrub up to badly yourself" She said, he was wearing a black suit with a white shirt, he also had on a deep green tie "Your tie?" She said.

"Let's just say I had a little hint" He smirked.

"Shannon" Kate whispered and Sawyer chuckled.

"C'mon it's not like she spoiled anything" He said.

"No she hasn't" Kate smiled "Nothing could spoil tonight because i'm here with you"

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky  
They wipe away tears that I cry  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all  
You make me rise when I fall _

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I can fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last  
Need you by my side  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky  
Can't you feel my heart beat so  
I can't let you go  
Want you in my life_

"Why Freckles you flatter me" Sawyer said faking a blush.

"I know, I really shouldn't you've got a big enough head already" She joked.

"Yer, ya know ya love it Sweet Cheeks" He charmed.

"See there you go again!" She giggled, her laughter jingling in Sawyer's ears even sweeter than the music.

_Everytime we touch, I get this feeling  
Everytime we kiss I swear I can fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last  
Need you by my side _

_'Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static  
Everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky  
Can't you feel my heart beat so  
I can't let you go  
Want you in my life  
_

As they danced Sawyer just found himself staring into her beautiful eyes he felt incapable of looking away as they stared back into his, they were so strong, so powerful so captivating. He could feel the warmth of her skin underneath the material of her dress as he held his arms around her waist, his had on the small of her back.

"God I love you Freckles" He found himself whispering as he gazed into her eyes.

"I'm glad to hear it" She smiled warmly.

"I thought ya were meant to say that back?" He smirked, pretending to act hurt.

She rose up onto her tiptoes and planted an amazing kiss on his lips. When she pulled away gazing at him again he could still feel the warm tingling her lips had left on his.

"I love you too" She whispered softly in his ear before resting her head softly on his shoulder.

"Happy Valentines Day Freckles" He said softly.

_

* * *

**Did I please my skaters?? Please review everyone! Thanks!**_


	29. Dont Cha

**_Thanks for the reviews! Glad all my Skaters where happy :D_**

**_So this is a chap that I had a small idea about, then I got a review from Bonboni with and idea that I just had to use! I added bonboni's ideas and mine together to make this chap and the next one! Hope you enjoy, Bonboni thanks for the help with the song, and the Sawyer idea in the next chap! Sush for know though!_**

* * *

Shannon scurried up to the DJ booth and whispered something in his war before re-joining the group smiling. 

"Come on girls!" She shouted, pulling Kate and Claire up by their arms and motioning for Ana Lucia and Libby to join them "I want at least one dance with my girls before we leave!"

"To this?" Kate said raising her eyebrows sarcastically to the music playing, it was when you say nothing at all by Ronan Keating.

"No" Shannon said, waiting as the song faded out and a new one hit the speakers "To this!" She smirked, the sounds of The Pussycat Dolls, Don't Cha boomed into the hall.

_I know you like me (I know you like me)  
I know you do (I know you do)  
That's why whenever I come around she's all over you  
And I know you want it (I know you want it)  
It's easy to see (it's easy to see)  
And in the back of your mind  
I know you should be home with me_

The girls laughed at the choice of song, it was typical of Shannon. Ana Lucia and Libby joined them on the dance floor and they all began to dance along, laughing and even singing along.

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me  
don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me  
don't cha, don't cha  
don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me  
don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me  
Don't cha, don't cha_

The guys stood around the edges of the dance floor watching the girls dance wordlessly.

Damn Freckles can move Sawyer thought as he watched her dance happily. He watched her in amazement as she threw herself into dancing she looked great, he could hear the snatches of laughter and song that lingered in his ears. She never failed to bore Sawyer, he could stand here and watch Kate dance for hours, he could listen to her musical laugh, her somewhat out of key singing forever, however out of key her voice may sound to anyone else, it would always sound beautiful to him.

_Fight the feeling (fight the feeling)  
Leave it alone (leave it alone)  
Cause if it aint love  
It just aint enough to leave a happy home  
Let's keep it friendly (let's keep it friendly)  
You have to play fair (you have to play fair)  
See, I don't care  
But I know she aint gon' wanna share_

Sayid could see Shannon dancing happily with her friends, he could see many other boys watching her around the hall, before he would have been worried scared even, that they would win her over and not him but know he just found pride. He could smile with pride at the fact that other guys would want to look at her, would want _her _and he would have to be worried she would want them, because know he knew she loved him.

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me  
Don't cha, don't cha, baby  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me  
Don't cha, don't cha_

Jack watched all the girls dancing, mainly watching Ana Lucia. He smiled as he watched her singing and dancing along with the other girls. She moved next to Kate and they bumped their hips together laughing as they did so. He was amazed at the fact that he could watch the pair dancing and feel only friendship for Kate and so much more for Ana; if this had been a year ago it would have been the opposite way around. He settled back with the guys and carried on watching the girls dance, and for once he felt truly happy, true love.

_I know I'm on your mind  
I know we'll have a good time  
I'm your friend  
I'm fun  
And I'm fine  
I aint lying  
Look at me, you aint blind_

Charlie watched Claire dance and sing with her friends and felt like the luckiest guy on earth. Her voice snaked around like silk as she sang, that girl could really sing. _His_ girl could really sing. She span around and the skirt of her dress flew out rippling through the air just as her hair did flying through the air in golden waves. She looked truly beautiful.

_See, I know she loves you (I know she loves you)  
I understand (I understand)  
I'd probably be just as crazy about you  
If you were my own man  
Maybe next lifetime (maybe next lifetime)  
Possibly (possibly)  
Until then, Oh friend you're secret is safe with me_

Hurley watched the girls dance as he sat with the rest of the boys, or rather he watched Libby dance. He couldn't believe that he had kissed that girl less than an hour ago, it wasn't something that happened to guys like him, he never got the girl. Ok, he hadn't actually got her but he was pretty near, she had even kissed him, not him kissing her, she kissed him. Hurley couldn't help but burst with happiness as he watched her, the sensation of her lips still on his.

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me  
Don't cha, don't cha  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me  
Don't cha, don't cha_

As the song finished the girls came back to the edge of the dance floor the lads clapped them as they came towards them, Sawyer even let out a loud wolf-whistle.

"Well I don't have ta wish do I Freckles?" Sawyer smirked putting his arm around her.

"And what's that meant to mean?" She smiled teasingly.

"I don't have ta wish" Sawyer smirked again "Cause my girlfriend is hot like you"

"Were are you hiding her?" Kate giggled pretending to act shocked.

"Right under my arm" He smiled.

"You sure about that?" Kate teased as she was the one under his arm.

"C'mon ya know ya cant resist me Freckles" He smirked.

"You sound certain" Kate smiled.

"That would be cause I am Sweet Cheeks" He smirked once more before capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. "See I told ya you can't resist me! Score one to me"

Kate didn't fight back she just laughed letting him win that one. They all sat down on the edge of the hall and Sawyer suddenly had an idea. He whispered something into Charlie's ear who smirked widely and nodded before running off to the DJ.

If Sticks could have a dance, why couldn't they?

* * *

**_So did you like it? Please review!_**


	30. Hot In Here

**_Thanks for reading everyone so far! Now its time for Sawyers dance..._**

* * *

When Charlie got back he gave Sawyer a nod and Sawyer smirked happily back, since Charlie had left Sawyer and Hurley had been whispering and Hurley seemed to be laughing at something before the pair high-fived and Charlie joined them.

The song Charlie had just requested began to boom from the speakers, Kate rolled her eyes knowing Sawyer must have something to do with it as he jumped up.

"Now_ this_ is a song ladies" He smirked at them as he stood with Charlie and Hurley.

_Hot in_

_So hot it here_

_So hot in_

_I was like, good gracious ass bodacious_

_Flirtatious, tryin' to show patience_

_Lookin' for the right time to shoot my steelo_

_Lookin' for the right time to flash them keys_

_Then um I'm leavin, please believe in_

_Me and the rest of my heathens_

_Checkin out a lot at the top of the Four Seasons_

_Penthouse, roof top, birds I'm feedin'_

_No deceivin', nothin' up my sleeve, no teasin'_

_I need you to get up up on the dance floor_

_Give that man what he askin' for_

_'Cos I feel like bustin' loose and I feel like touchin' you_

_And can't nobody stop the juice, so baby tell me what's the use_

_I said_

The three boys began to dance hilariously in the middle of the dance floor, wriggling their hips and jumping around. Suddenly all eyes where on them as people began to clap them on.

"God what are they doing!" Claire muttered to Kate laughing at them.

"God knows" Kate laughed along with her, how could Sawyer look so stupid, but so strangely sexy at the same time?

_I said  
It's gettin' hot in here (so hot)  
So take off all your clothes  
I am gettin' so hot _

I wanna take my clothes off  
Oh it's gettin' hot in here (so hot)  
So take off all your clothes  
I am gettin' so hot

I wanna take my clothes off  
Yeah yeah come on

When those words began to play they took off their suit Jackets and twirled them around their heads like lassoo's while the crowd laughed clapped and wolf-whistled in approval, although all Kate and Claire could manage to do was roar their heads off in laughter.

Sawyer caught Kate eyes as she was laughing and winked at her which made he laugh even more.

_Mix a little bit a eh, eh  
Wit' a little bit a eh, eh  
Let it just fall out  
Give a little bit a eh, eh  
Wit' a little bit a eh, eh  
Let it hang all out  
Wit' a little bit of the eh, eh  
And a sprinkle a that eh, eh  
Let it just fall out  
I like it when you eh, eh  
Girl, Baby make it eh, eh_

"If they knew how stupid they looked…" Kate giggled into Claire's ear and when she turned around again she saw a suit jacket flying through the air and promptly hitting her on the head. She pulled it off now in peals of laughter. The boys had thrown their jackets into the audience.

She looked to the side of her and saw Claire was just recovering from the same thing and by the looks of it Libby had caught Hurley's jacket as soon as he had thrown it.

_I said  
It's gettin' hot in here (so hot)  
So take off all your clothes  
I am gettin' so hot _

I wanna take my clothes off  
Oh it's gettin' hot in here (so hot)  
So take off all your clothes  
I am gettin' so hot

I wanna take my clothes off  
Yeah yeah come on

Then Sawyer attempted to do some sort of show off, complicated spin as the song ended that would have looked great, yes would have, but he ruined it by suddenly falling flat on his face. 

Well lets just say it wasn't only Kate and Claire who where laughing now, the entire hall was laughing their heads off, if Hurley hadn't have pulled him back up then Charlie would have been literally rolling on the floor in laughter.

Sawyer scowled as he stood up but then quickly covered it with a mock smile and a silly bow as he, Charlie and Hurley joined the rest of the group.

"So enjoy your trip?" Kate giggled as he joined them, she must have sounded so much like a little kid but it was worth it.

"I meant ta do that Freckles" Sawyer said a mixture of embarrassment which was quickly covered up and humour on his face.

"Yeah _sure_ you did" Kate said sarcastically.

"Glad we agree" Sawyer said taking a seat next to her.

"And why may I ask" Kate said not giving up "Would you want to do that?"

"Cause I know you'd want to kiss me better Freckles" He teased.

"We'll just have to see about that" She said raising her eyebrows although she did want nothing more than to kiss him at that moment, it was really a moment Kate always lived in…

"Aw c'mon Freckles" Sawyer said "You know you want to kiss me better!"

"No I don't" She said defiantly "And I wont"

"We'll just have to see about that" Sawyer said returning her comment with a smirk.

* * *

**_Like it? Review PLEASE!_**


	31. I've Had The Time Of My Life

"Now I'm sure you've all had a great time tonight but unfortunately its time to draw to a close" The DJ said through his microphone to a chorus of disappointed ooo's "But we have one last song for all our couples out there, Happy Valentines everyone!"

The group split off into their couple's and headed out onto the dance floor as the music began to play, Kate sighed happily, she wasn't a girly girl but she loved this song, and the movie and she knew Shannon would be positively over the moon as it was her favourite ever.

_Now I've had the time of my life_

_No I never felt like this before_

_Yes I swear it's the truth_

_and I owe it all to you_

_'Cause I've had the time of my life_

_and I owe it all to you_

"I love this song!" Shannon said her eyes glittering as she danced happily in Sayid's arms "Don't you just think its great?"

"Yes it's a lovely song" Sayid said, he had learned a long time ago it was easier to agree with Shannon on things like this "But I love you more" He said sweetly in his thick accent.

"I love you more too" Shannon said smiling, she had never known what she had done to deserve such a sweet boyfriend.

_I've been waiting for so long_

_Now I've finally found someone_

_To stand by me_

_We saw the writing on the wall_

_As we felt this magical Fantasy_

_Now with passion in our eyes_

_There's no way we could disguise it Secretly_

_So we take each other's hand_

_'Cause we seem to understand_

_The urgency just remember_

_You're the one thing_

_I can't get enough of_

_So I'll tell you something_

_This could be love because_

"I've really enjoyed tonight Charlie" Claire said happily "It reminded of all the reason's i've been with you so long"

"You needed reminding?" Charlie said nervously.

"No I don't" Claire said smiling, it was cute how worried he was just then "I love you"

"I love you too Claire" He said relief flooding his face.

_I've had the time of my life_

_No I never felt this way before_

_Yes I swear it's the truth_

_And I owe it all to you_

_HEY BABY_

_With my body and soul_

_I want you more than you'll ever know_

_So we'll just let it go_

_Don't be afraid to lose control_

_Yes I know what's on your mind_

_When you say, "Stay with me_

_tonight." Just remember_

"Ana, I just wanted to say that I've had a great time tonight" Jack said pulling up his courage.

"So have I" Ana Lucia said, she was interrupting him but she didn't know it, but her interruption only made Jack even more confident.

"So I was just wondering if you'd want to do it again sometime?" He asked her nervously "We could go out some place, like as a couple, if you want"

"Jack Shepard are you asking me out?" Ana Lucia teased a smile erupting on her face.

"Yeah" Jack blushed, he's cute when he blushes Ana thought.

"Well I'm saying yeah" She smiled.

"Thank you" Jack said, not really thanking her, but thanking god thanking anyone that she had said yes.

"No thank you Jack" She smiled.

_You're one thing_

_I can't get enough of_

_So I'll tell you something_

_This could be love because_

_'Cause I had the time of my life_

_And I've searched through every open door_

_Till I've found the truth_

_and I owe it all to you_

"I've had a nice time with you tonight Hurley" Libby said as they danced.

"Good I have too" He said nervously.

"Hey your really getting the hang of this dancing thing aren't you?" Libby teased.

"Only with you helping me" Hurley smiled.

"Its no problem" Libby smiled back.

_Now I've had the time of my life_

_No I never felt this way before_

_Yes I swear it's the truth_

_and I owe it all to you_

_'Cause I had the time of my life_

_And I've searched through every open door_

_Till I've found the truth_

_and I owe it all to you_

"So Freckles, had fun?" Sawyer said.

"Of course I have" She smiled, it just felt so right to her standing here and dancing in Sawyer's arms, she felt so happy and peaceful, she had never felt that way before.

"I love ya Freckles" He said smiling down at her happy face, he was so glad he could bring a smile to that beautiful face.

"Love you too" She said kissing him as they dance.

"Score two!" Sawyer smirked "You kissed me better, I win again" He said as Kate just laughed into his shoulder.

She gazed up just like everyone else did as the net was released and the as the heart balloons fell down towards them all she grabbed one and playfully whacked him on the arm with it.

"Score one for me" She smiled.

"Why? Cause u hit me with some stupid balloon!" Sawyer said.

"No because you love me" She said smiling sweetly.

"Ya got that one right Freckles" He said kissing her again.


	32. Long Drive Home

**_Want a long, skate chap? Here you go!! _**

**_I realise I may have swapped birthdays of the real charcters around but I just needed them to work in my favour!! Also assuming you can begin to drive at 16, I know its different all over the world, and I wanted the story to work for me so I made up my own, because I can, because its fiction, lol!_**

**_SassyLostie - I hope you will be pleased to find out that this fic is FAR from finished ;) _**

* * *

Kate stood outside the school after saying goodbye to everyone waiting for Sawyer to drive his car around as he was giving her a lift home. 

Shannon had just left after being picked up by her father, she had shown Kate a beautiful pair of earrings Sayid had bought her. She wasn't the only one, Claire had a really cute charm bracelet that Charlie had given her.

Even though they where her best friends Kate couldn't help but be jealous, they had both gotten Valentines gifts from their boyfriends and Kate wondered if she would be getting one. Rather she hoped she would. Ana Lucia and Libby hadn't gotten anything but they only had dates for that night with Jack and Hurley they weren't going out or anything.

Kate held on tightly to her balloon that was in danger of flying out of her hand, the wind had got really strong. Sawyer had took the balloon from the hall and given it her, was that her gift? She thought.

She loved Sawyer and knew it shouldn't matter if he got her something or not but she couldn't help but feel a little left out.

"Hop in Freckles" She suddenly heard Sawyer say, she had not seen his car approach she had been that busy thinking.

Sawyer jumped out of the car quickly as Kate headed around to the passenger side and she stared at him strangely, what the hell was he doing?

"Your carriage madam" He said snootily bowing as he opened her door.

"Carriage?" She laughed "I imagined my carriage much better than this I must say" She said talking about Sawyer's very noticeably battered car.

"Hey!" He said mocking hurt "At least I can drive! Old Jacko and the rest haven't passed their tests yet!"

"That's because they cant" Kate said "You happen to be the only one of them that's over 16"

"The luck of having a birthday in September" Sawyer joked shutting her door and getting into the driver's seat.

They chatted as Sawyer drove but as soon as they turned down the long road to Kate's house their voices died away.

Sawyer hated taking Kate home, not just because he hated not being around her but because of who she was going home too. Her mother Dianne was a nice person, but however her husband and Kate's stepfather Wayne was not. He would often beat Dianne up as Sawyer had been told by Kate several times and Sawyer hated leaving Kate in that danger, the danger he might turn on her. He loved Kate too much for anything to happen to her and Sawyer had sworn to himself that if Wayne ever even tried to touch his Freckles that man would not have a life worth living, or if Sawyer got too carried away Wayne would not have a life at all. These were strong words for a 16 year old boy but a lot had happened to Sawyer in his life, he was wise of the world and everything in it, and his undeniable love for Kate had made all his feelings even stronger.

Kate sat in silence as Sawyer pulled down the road to the house she lived in. Most people would say that he was pulling down the road to her house or her home but as long as Wayne was there that place would never be her home. He beat her mother over and over. Kate couldn't even remember when it begun she had been that young. Her mother wouldn't leave him as many time as Kate had begged her she had stayed with Wayne. The only people who knew about Kate's home life where Claire and Sawyer, Kate couldn't even bring herself to tell them the full story. Kate had kept the secret of the fact that one night Wayne had turned on her. It had been the night of her 12th birthday when he had punched her straight in the face, she could remember it like it was yesterday. Back then nobody knew about what Kate had to go home to. Kate had lied to them all telling teachers and friends she had just fallen out of the shower and hit her face on the sink, they had believed her. She had told Claire a few weeks after, but not it all she had only told her about what Wayne did to her mum. She had told Sawyer on her 15th birthday, three years after Wayne had attacked her, but still she had only told him about what Wayne did to her mum, Kate was too scared to tell everything. They hadn't been going out then but they had been really close friends, maybe as close as she was with Shannon and Claire now.

"Here we are" Sawyer said as they pulled up at the bottom of the drive.

"Bye Sawyer" Kate said kissing him quickly, she had to get in the house fast before Wayne saw Sawyer was around.

"I love you" He said softly.

"Love you too" She attempted to smile.

"Are you sure you don't wanna stay at mine Freckles?" Sawyer said caringly.

"Thanks Sawyer but I need to go home for my mum" Kate said quietly "He's never been bothered with me anyway" She lied.

"Be careful Freckles" He said looking up at her care and love deep in his eyes.

"I always am" She said giving him a fake reassuring smile as she opened the car door.

She heard Sawyer chuckle from inside.

"What?" She said turning around glad for the distraction, anything to stay with him a little while longer…

"You really thought I'd forgotten didn't ya Freckles?" He smirked.

"What?" Kate repeated again.

"Sit ya ass in the car girl" He said and Kate obliged. "You really thought I'd not got you anything didn't ya?"

Kate didn't reply she just watched in awe as Sawyer opened his glove compartment and pulled out a velvet looking box and held it in front of him.

"I did plan to give this to ya at the dance" Sawyer said "But I forgot and left it in the car so I thought I'd wait till now"

He passed her the box and she glanced at him smiling, knowing him a jack in the box or something was likely to pop out at her and scare the living daylights out of her.

But she was mistaken. She opened the box to find a gorgeous necklace, it was a deep green stone set in a silver heart on a fine silver chain. It was lovely, undoubtedly the best present Kate had even got.

"I had a little hint again" He smiled as she started at it "Ya like it Sweet Cheeks?"

"Love it!" She smiled brightly.

"Good cause it cost a bomb!" He joked, but in his mind something putting a smile on Kate's face was priceless. "Your worth it though" He added softly.

She leaned up and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips, pulling away before he could carry it on. "Put it on for me?" She said holding the necklace out.

Sawyer took the necklace and Kate turned round and pulled her hair out of his way.

"I cant do it!" Sawyer complained after about five minutes of struggling with the clasp.

"Your helpful!" She said "Hold my hair up"

Sawyer took her hair and she fastened the necklace around her neck herself. When she moved her hands away he kissed the place on her neck where the clasp had landed.

"I believe you can only do that if you actually put it on" She joked turning around to face him.

"I don't need a reason to kiss someone as beautiful as you do I know Freckles?" He said.

They shared another kiss but Kate pulled away again, but this time the kiss had gone father.

"I really have to go now" She said sadly "If Wayne's been watching he wont be happy"

"If he touches you…" Sawyer warned coldly.

"Don't worry Sawyer" She said putting a comforting hand over his. "I can take care of myself"

"I sure hope ya can Freckles" He said.

"Love you" She said softly as she got out of the car and shut the door scurrying up her driveway.

"Love you too Katie" He whispered softly after her before reversing his car and driving away.

* * *

Sawyer arrived home and found a note from his foster parents saying they had gone out for the weekend and wouldn't be back until Sunday. Sawyer didn't care he screwed the note up and threw it in the bin. Then he stole a beer from the fridge not caring if his foster dad would miss it and sat down on the sofa. 

An hour later there was a loud persistent knocking coming from the front door. Sawyer who was getting changed quickly pulled on his jeans not bothering with a shirt and ran down the stairs.

"All right jeez!" He shouted and opened the door, immediately his tone changed.

"Kate?" He gasped as a pale, beaten and bleeding brunette collapsed on his doorstep.

* * *

**_Please review...?_**

**_If you've guessed, yeah its been done before... I just wanted to have ago at writing it hums lol!_**


	33. Run To Him Katie

**_Here you go reviewers! Time to tell you what happened!_**

**_SawyersGirl4eva : Great hit with the necklace! It is a part of it, judging by your review you already had this chap pretty figured out lol!_**

**_Benjamin Linus : Dont worry, Otherville high hasnt been forgotten! I'm planning for them to re-appear around chapter 40ish! Gosh, this is one long fic!_**

* * *

Kate opened the front door as slowly and quietly as she could, she hoped in vain Wayne would be out at the pub or asleep and if he was she wasn't about to disturb him. 

She opened the door and saw a terrible scene yet it didn't shock her, it was a scene she had become used to seeing, a scene that told her Wayne was definitely home.

A vase had been smashed littering the floor with pieces of sharp glass that Kate carefully stepped over and nervously opened the sitting room door.

Her mother was plastered against the wall her face already coming out in dark purple bruises and blood pouring from her nose, but Wayne was nowhere to be seen, maybe he had gone out, Kate certainly hoped so.

"Mom!" She cried our rushing to her mum's side as carefully as she could, it was hard to run in a dress and heels.

"Katie" She mumbled quietly "Get out… run... he's too angry"

"He's not even here mum" Kate assured her stroking her hair.

"He is he is" She mumbled again "Run Katie" Her mum begged. "Run to him..." When her mum said 'him' Kate knew who she meant, she meant Sawyer, Dianne had always been impressed by Sawyer, he had been there for her daughter and there was no doubt he loved her very much, he would look after her.

"Will you be ok?" Kate asked her carefully.

"Yeah" Her mum replied as best as she could "I'm used to it now"

Kate was just deciding whether she should really leave her mother when her choice was made for her.

"Hello Katie" A voice slurred from behind her as Kate quickly stood up and spun around. Just in front of her was a stumbling, slurring very obviously drunk Wayne.

"My name's Kate" Kate said coolly attempting to walk past him but he swung down on her pinning her to the wall. "Get off!" She shouted anger but also pleading in her voice.

"You're a very pretty girl Katie" Wayne slurred with a drunken leer in his bloodshot eyes. He pressed his face nearer to hers so his face was now just inches from hers, Kate could smell the intoxicatingly awful smell of whisky and beer mixed on his breath, she gagged at the smell.

"Get off me" She repeated, trying to move away.

"No!" He shouted now angry, he grabbed her wrists and slammed them against the wall, there was now no way she could escape. "You'd better keep that mouth of yours shut Katie" He warned.

"Why should I?" She challenged even thought she knew perfectly well why. He suddenly slammed his fist to the side of her but his fist didn't connect with the wall it burst against her balloon and it popped with a bang.

Kate watched the pieces of bust balloon flutter to the ground as tears pooled in her eyes. Tonight had been so great, the best night of her life so far even. She had floated around on a cloud all night laughing with Claire and Shannon, dancing with Sawyer and now just by stepping into her house that cloud had been burst just as easily as that balloon.

"You will learn to cheek me girl" He said harshly as he spun his fist back around and slapped her across the face, her cheek burned at the touch his hand left a red mark on her face. "What the hell's this?" He said running his fingers across her necklace she squired away from his rough touch.

"Sawyer bought it for me" She said but then she realised her mistake, she knew Wayne hated her having boyfriends, especially Sawyer.

"Him!" Wayne slurred angrily ripping the necklace from her neck breaking the chain in half and throwing it to the ground. Then Kate could keep her tears in no longer she let one slip down her cheek silent as it fell but it was quickly followed by another. "What have I told you about him?" Wayne said.

But Kate didn't have time to answer him as his fist connected with her face smashing into her nose. He ploughed his fist into her face again as Kate sobbed and begged him to stop but he didn't listen. Kate could taste blood and putting a shaky hand to her mouth she realised that her lip was bleeding.

Wayne knocked her hand away and a surge of pain went through her wrist. She collapsed to the floor as he punched her in the stomach.

"You get off her!" Her mother shouted from across the room, her strength slowly coming back.

"You want some more Dianne?" Wayne slurred angrily.

"Get off my daughter!" She shouted angrily at him.

"Like mother like daughter" He said as he approached Dianne leaving Kate on the floor. That comment hit Dianne more than Wayne could ever punch and she slapped him across the face.

This sudden movement dazed Wayne for a moment but he quickly regained his bearings and punched her in the face, Dianne may have shocked him but her physical strength was far weaker than his.

"Go Kate" Her mother managed to shout out "Run!"

Kate felt a sudden urge of energy at her mothers panicking words and picked herself up of the floor, one look in her mothers pleading eyes told Kate all she needed to know. That her mother wanted Kate to leave, to run and be safe. And after what had just happened to her Kate didn't need telling twice she ran out of the house slamming the door behind her.

The cool night air hit her just like Wayne's fist but she carried on running and she knew exactly where she was running to, or even who she was running to.

* * *

**_So, before you leave could you do me the little favour of reviewing? Its simple really, hit the review button and type what you think! Lol :)_**


	34. Comfort & Care

**_For all of my wonderful reviewers out there who wanted Sawyer's reaction, here it is!_**

* * *

"God Kate" Sawyer said rushing forwards to catch her, he knew who had done this, it was Wayne's work. That bastard was going to pay for even daring to touch his Freckles.

"Mum" Kate mumbled wearily not even able to open her eyes.

"No baby yer mum's not here" Sawyer said soothingly he tried to be strong but he couldn't help but let a single salty tear slip down his face, no-one deserved to be treated like this. He hated seeing Kate so poor, so defenceless.

"Sawyer?" She said her voice even containing a trace of hope.

"Yeah baby its me" He said softly "We're gonna get you inside now yeah?" He said scooping her up off the floor and carrying her inside. He put her down on the sofa. She looked so terrible that it scared him. He was used to Kate being full of fire and life but now she lay pale and worn, the only colour on her face the purple-blue bruises which were already surfacing on her face.

Kate opened her eyes and looked around. She was in Sawyers house, good she had made it. While she was running to his home there where so many times she just wanted to stop and collapse in the street but she kept going, she had known she had to make it to Sawyer's. She looked around her but the room was empty.

"Sawyer?" She whispered "Sawyer?" She repeated her voice louder and more fearful.

"I'm here Freckles" He shouted as he emerged from the doorway, he was carrying some ice and a cloth.

"When did I get here?" She whispered.

"About 10 minutes ago you just collapsed in the doorway" He said a tone in his voice Kate had never heard before, fear. "You didn't have ta scare me like that Freckles" He said trying to laugh but failing.

"How ya feelin?" He said as he kneeled down beside her.

"Not good" She said truthfully.

"I swear Kate that man aint gonna wanna be living when I'm done with him" Sawyer warned his voice bitter.

"Please Sawyer don't" Kate begged "He'll just get worse"

"Sweet Cheeks tell me if I'm wrong but I cant think of anything much worse than the girl I love laying on my sofa nearly beaten to a pulp" Sawyer said care replacing the anger in his eyes. Kate was touched by his words, no-one had ever cared for her like this before.

"Thanks Sawyer" She said smiling feebly.

"What for?" He asked her.

"For being here" She replied.

"It's ok" He said.

"What's that for?" She asked referring to the ice and the in his hands.

"For you" He said holding the ice to her swelling cheek, she shivered away from its cool touch. "Just keep it there it'll help" He insisted and she did.

"Goodie goodie Sawyer" Kate giggled seeing the funny side of this situation "Turning into Jack, a doctor wannabe"

"You say that one more time Freckles and your outta here" He warned but only joking, he was a little pissed about the comment but he was mainly proud she could actually come up with such a thing.

"Course" She smiled.

"Budge up then Freckles" Sawyer said.

"What?" She asked.

"Yer taking up all the sofa now budge!" He smirked.

Kate leaned forward to let Sawyer sit beside her but she got a pain in her stomach as she did so. She let out a sharp gasp at the sudden pain but she soon righted herself.

"You ok?" Sawyer said worriedly as she fell back onto his chest.

"Yeah fine" She lied.

"You sure?" He said studying her face.

"Yes I am stop being such a worry guts!" She teased.

"I can't help it" He smiled "I love ya too much"

Kate was silent and after a few moments Sawyer leaned over her and saw that she was asleep. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her so she wouldn't fall from the sofa and he was soon asleep too.

* * *

_**Ok, I know you probably expected more anger from Sawyer, which there will be, but at first he was just focusing on making sure Kate was ok, I hope it was alright for everyone.**_

_**Please review!**_


	35. Wanting Revenge

Kate smiled as she woke up in Sawyer's arms the next morning, she tried to turn to see him but immediately groaned in pain as a burst of agony ripped trough her stomach, god Wayne could punch. She breathed in sharply quickly clamping her limps together in case Sawyer was awake.

The pain seemed to fade away when her eyes hooked onto Sawyer's sleeping profile he looked so peaceful when he was asleep, his golden blonde hair covered his face and even though he was asleep his arms where still wrapped tightly around her. He was so protective of her, what had she ever done to deserve someone like this?

"Well morning Freckles" He said shocking her out of her gaze.

"Morning baby" She smiled.

"Oh that's a new one" He laughed.

"What?" She asked.

"'Baby'" He repeated.

"So what?" She blushed cutely.

"Damn Freckles I love it when you blush" He smirked. "How you feelin today?" He said, his tone now softer.

"Fine" She lied not wanting to trouble him, she only had stomach ache.

"Ya sure?" He said.

"Great" She said "Apart from…" She started, she realised she hadn't told him about the necklace.

"Apart from what?" He said worriedly.

"Wayne when, when he was hitting me he-" Kate began, she didn't want him to be angry, she didn't want him to be upset, she was angry and she was upset, she wanted the necklace back, it had made her so happy… just because it was from Sawyer.

"He didn't, do anything did he?" Sawyer said quickly misunderstanding, anger filling him, if that son of a bitch Wayne thought he could even lay a finger on her, which no doubt he had, but if he had ever done anything like that... Sawyers blood boiled as he imagined the things that did'nt even satisfy what Wayne deserved "Cause if he did…"

"No Sawyer he didn't" Kate said "Your necklace, he ripped it off and it smashed, I'm sorry" She finished before she started to cry.

"Hey, hey!" He said tucking an arm around her, the other stroking the hair from her cheek. "It doesn't matter about some necklace, it matters about you. I'd rather have 100 necklaces smashed before I'd ever let you be hurt! Kate, we can buy more necklaces, we can't buy another you"

"Sawyer..." She said smiling up at him.

"You ok now?" He asked her.

"Yeah" She smiled, happy at how sweet he was being.

"Good" He said sitting up "You gonna go back to yer mom today? Or ya gonna stay here with me?"

"Can I?" She asked, not answering the question properly but not needing to.

"Well the old 'parents' are away all weekend" Sawyer said, talking with some disgust about his adoptive parents, or at least the people who he was staying with now "Not back till Sunday, and even if they where they'd probably be to out of it when they get back"

"I'll have to go back home on Sunday, I need my things for school" Kate mused. "Can I stay here until then?"

"Yer don't even need to ask Princess" He smiled.

"Thanks" She whispered smiling.

"Now then" He said "I don't know about you but I think you need some more sleep"

"Nooooooo" She whined almost cutely.

"Yes" Sawyer insisted "I'll stay right here"

"Promise?" She asked, already feeling herself giving into sleep.

Sawyer was just about to answer her when he saw her eyes flutter shut, she was asleep. At least he wouldn't have to lie to her now. He might have been sidetracked for a while, but there was no way Wayne was going to get away with this. With any luck the old son of a bitch would have drunk himself sensless by now, at least enough for Sawyer to get a few decent punches in. Wayne was just a big bully, beating Dianne and Kate purely because he could, because they were weaker than him. Sawyer had never liked it, but from the moment Wayne had met his match. Ok, Wayne may be stronger than Sawyer and much older, but the anger Sawyer felt right now could double any power Wayne had. There was no way that excuse for a man was going to get away with what he'd done to Kate… Sawyer wouldn't let him get away with it anytime but it hurt even more to see him do it now. Kate had been so happy at the dance, so full of life, she deserved to go back to a safe home and finish her night happily. But no, she had to go back to a house with that… that thing who had turned his Freckles into that pale, weak and defensless person in front of him. It was simple - Sawyer wanted revenge, and he planned to get it.

He slipped away from his hold on Kate as slowly as he could, he didn't want to disturb her. He sat in the chair opposite her and eased on his boots and then his coat, every movement slow and steady so he wouldn't wake Kate.

Sawyer got towards the door leading to the hall and opened it slowly but as he did he knocked a pot vase of the side which smashed onto the floor.

"Son of a bitch" He muttered under his breath looking at the broken pot.

"Sawyer?" He heard a sleepy voice whisper.

Damn it. Kate had woken up.

"Yeah Freckles?" He drawled.

"Where are you going?" She asked, blinking at his outdoor clothes.

"Got some things to do" He said simply.

"What things?" She asked.

"Nothin important Freckles" He said.

"You wont mind telling me then will you" She said. "And what happened to you staying with me?"

"I had to go while you were asleep Kate" He said softly.

"You… you where going to find him wernt you?" She said slowly as she realised.

"I know you didn't want me to but, god Kate, look what hes done, I cant let him do that to you" He said firmly yet with care in his voice "I just cant" He said now almost sadly.

"Please Sawyer" Kate begged "I know you want to protect me and I thank you for that, I love you Sawyer and that's why I don't want you to go after him, I don't want you to end up like me too… or worse"

"I can take care of myself Freckles" He insisted.

"Sawyer… he's to strong, not to mention he knows people" Kate said. "Please just don't" She said hope in her eyes. "Promise?"

"I Promise Freckles" He said taking of his coat and sitting beside her "For now"

* * *

**_Dont worry all Wayne haters! It's not finished just yet... although were getting away from the agnst/sad stuff next chap and its some fluffy skate, cause Im sure were all in need for some fluff - well I am!_**

**_Also, Im sorry to all my other readers who love the other ships I know I've been neglecting them, but theres some good old fashioned Shayid, PB&J, Hubby & Jana coming up soon if you want it _**

**_Review!_**


	36. You Cant Understand Romance

**_So here's the Skate fluff we need! Hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

A few hours later Sawyer and Kate were sleeping peacefully, it seemed they had fallen asleep again after Sawyer's near escape. They awoke to the sound of the phone ringing and after Kate insisted he finally got up and answered. Several minutes later he sat down again.

"Who was it?" She asked as he sat back down.

"VH1 Wannabe wanting to know if we were going out with everyone today" He replied.

"When?" She asked.

"I told him we aint going Sweet cheeks" Sawyer drawled.

"Why not?" Kate complained.

"Cause today you need a well earned rest" Sawyer insisted "And anyway, yer don't really wanna go out with all yer… bruises and stuff"

"No" She said sadly, running her had over one of her many bruises lightly.

"Still hurt?" He asked tenderly.

"Nope" She replied "So what does this well earned rest include?"

"Well there all going to the movies, so I thought we'd have our own little cinema"

"Fine but I'm picking the film" Kate said.

"As always Freckles" Sawyer said, showing her his DVDs.

"Are you planning on stayin in that dress all day Freckles?" Sawyer asked as he got up to select their second DVD. "I'm not sayin I disagree with it cause you look damn fine in it" He added with a smirk.

"Well I would change" She retorted "But seen as I left in quite a rush, I don't exactly have anything to change into"

"Ah but I do Freckles" Sawyer said mysteriously and disappeared. To Kate's relief he came back downstairs with one of his shirts and some track pants.

"I know they aint exactly all that for a fine class girl like yerself" He said.

"Thanks" She said catching the clothes as he threw them, she waited for him to leave but he didn't. "Are you just going to stand there?" She said.

"Well I thought seen as I provided the goods I should get to see the show" He smirked.

"Bye Sawyer" She said as he left the room despite what he had just said. "And shut the door!" She shouted which earnt her a cheeky dimpled smirk before he slammed the door closed.

Kate bit her lip as she got up off the sofa, she was getting used to the pain now but it was no where near bearable.

"Yer ok Freckles?" She heard Sawyer shout from the other side of the door.

"Fine!" She shouted finally in a standing position. It took her a few minutes to realise she had a problem. "Oh Damn" She cursed to herself.

"Sawyer?" She called.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"I need your help" She said and then she waited for him to come in.

"Whatcha need my help for Freckles?" He asked.

"I cant get my dress off" She said blushing.

"Well that I can help yer with" He said cheekily.

"Just the zip!" Kate shouted "Just open the zip, then you can leave"

"Aw n there was me getting all excited" He smirked. He reached for the back of her dress, cool and collected on the outside, but spilling over with nerves inside as he trembled for the zip on the back of her dress.

Kate's back burned at the touch of Sawyers hands when they brushed just the littlest bit against her skin, she had never felt so relaxed yet uncomfortable at the same time. She almost sighed out in relief as the zip fell down.

"Done" Sawyer said gruffly, Kate didn't even need to tell him to leave because by the time she had turned around he had gone. She let the dress slip to the floor and pulled the shirt over her head, it fell to just above her knee. She then sat slowly down on the edge of the sofa and tried to pull the track pants on but this just resulted in more pain.

"Yer ok?" She heard Sawyer call again she gasped out.

"Fine" She said yet again throwing the pants on the floor, there was no way she was going to let Sawyer help her with those, she couldn't stand the embarrassment. She would be alright in the shirt right? It fell down to her knees, and she would be sat on the sofa all day anyway right? "I'm ready" She called sitting back down on the sofa.

Sawyer walked in and did a double take at what he saw, there was Kate sat on his sofa, in his shirt… in _just _his shirt. God, she looked amazing, her beauty shined through her bruises and he swore he could even see her blushing cheeks under the ugly purple marks. "Uh… no pants?" Was all he could managed to say after he cleared his throat.

"Didn't fit, too big" She lied, she wasn't about to tell him why she really couldn't get them on, she didn't want him to worry, besides the bruise would be gone in a few days.

"Ok" Sawyer nodded taking a seat in the armchair opposite.

"Aren't you sitting with me?" She asked, slight sadness in her voice.

"Sorry Freckles, but seeing ya in that shirt has already started to do something" He tried to smirk but failed in embarrassment "Any closer you might be able to see some physical effects"

"Sawyer!" She squealed feeling her cheeks burn.

"What?" He smirked before hitting the play button on the DVD remote and the sounds of the film thankfully started to fill the room.

Although it didn't stay that way for long. Sawyer soon scooted over the room and sat himself down onto the sofa next to Kate, at first she resisted but within 5 minutes she was laying comfortably his arms.

2 and a half hours later Sawyer was getting rather exasperated with the whole film and when it finally finished Kate was crying into his arms.

"Why the hell are you crying?" He asked sarcastically.

"It… was so sad" She said sniffing.

"It was a load of crap Freckles" Sawyer insisted.

"Just because you cant understand romance" She said now recovered as she rolled her eyes.

"I think I can Freckles" He smirked before he kissed her, slowly and lovingly, and within only 10 minutes they had fallen to sleep in each others arms.

* * *

**_Was that ok? Let me know! Review!_**

**_Next chap were going to take a break from the skate - wait all skaters dont kill me LOL! It'll be back better than ever (I hope) the chap after, its just I realised Ive been neglecting my other ships & its about time they got a chap! Once again, please review!_**


	37. Movies

**_Sorry for the lack of other ships in the past two chaps! This chap is extra special to keep all my Shayid, Chaire, Hubby & Jana fans happy!_**

**_If you remember Charlie rang Sawyer, so I'm gonna take their story from there._**

**_

* * *

_**

"What did he say?" Claire asked as Charlie put the phone down.

"Not coming" Charlie said simply.

"Why not?" Shannon asked rolling over on the grass, her, Sayid, Charlie, Claire, Libby and Hurley where sat on the park.

"He's got Kate him" Charlie said, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"Oooo!" Squealed Shannon "And she didn't tell us!" She giggled to Claire.

"He said they'd come out, but Kate isn't feeling too well" Charlie explained.

"Ok, what about Jack and Ana?" Libby asked.

"On their way" Sayid said shutting of his cell phone. "Jacks just off to pick Ana up, he thought we could hit a movie or something?"

"Cool" Shannon agreed "I want to see that new Beyonce film, Dreamgirls"

"No!" Charlie protested with Hurley agreeing "I do NOT want to spend my afternoon watching some chick flick!"

"Well I want to!" Claire said, standing next to Shannon.

"So do I!" Libby put in standing next to her friends.

"Well i'm with these" Sayid said, standing over with Charlie and Hurley.

"Well what do you guys want to see?" Libby asked.

"Ghost Rider!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Noooooo!" Shannon moaned "I do NOT want to spend my afternoon" She said, mocking Charlie "Watching some stupid blow up film"

"_Blow up_ film?" Hurley said.

"You know explosions, blood… ewwwww!" She shuddered.

"Ok, ok" Sayid said, ever the peacemaker "We need to think of a film we all want to see"

"Hey guys" Jack said greeting the group with a one armed wave.

"Hey you two" Charlie nodded greeting.

"Hey!" Shannon said, she of course had immediately noticed that Jack and Ana Lucia where holding hands. "You…?" She asked nodding down.

"Jack uh…" Ana started, her cheeks starting to burn.

"I asked her out" Jack finished for her, blushing himself.

"Aw sweet!" Claire smiled.

"Since when dude?" Hurley beamed.

"At the end of the dance" Ana smiled back.

"Congratulations" Sayid said smiling warmly.

"Thanks mate" Jack said.

"So what's happening?" Ana asked.

"Well we were just stuck between films" Sayid explained "What do you guys want to see?"

"Well I don't know about you" Ana said "But I wanted to see that Epic Movie"

"Yeah!" Hurley said "That's supposed to be really funny!"

"I've heard about that" Claire said "It looks good" She agreed.

"Shannon?" Sayid asked, noticing the not to happy look on her face, he just wanted her to be happy, he didn't care about what film he saw.

"I suppose" She said.

"Good" Jack said "Off we go then"

It was then that Hurley's nerves kicked in, Ana and Jack walked off together leading everyone still holding hands, Sayid and Shannon followed holding hands too, and Charlie and Claire started off, Charlie with his arm around Claire's waist. He couldn't hold Libby's hand, they weren't going out or anything… should he? Oh god, this was going to be one long day.

* * *

When they had bought the tickets they went to get some food and drink, Hurley's favourite part of going to the cinema. He didn't want to eat today though, he felt to nervous in front of Libby. 

"Aren't you getting anything Hurley?" Libby asked.

"Uh… i' not sure" He said.

"Well you can always share mine" She said kindly, holding up a very large popcorn and coke she was carrying.

"Thanks" He smiled, but then all the same reached for some popcorn.

"How many calories do you reckon are in popcorn?" Shannon asked Claire.

"I don't know!" Claire said a little bored of Shannon's calorie fixation, this girl seemed to be on a constant diet, but she didn't need to be, Claire had seen Shannon eat double her entire body weight and not put on so much as a pound. "It doesn't matter anyway"

"Why doesn't it?" She asked searching the box of popcorn for some kind of health information.

"Your skinny anyway Shan! One tub of popcorn wont hurt!" Claire said.

"Whatever" She said putting the popcorn down "I'm getting a diet soda"

Claire just laughed at her friend and picked up some popcorn of her own before following her.

When they had finally gotten into the cinema the movie was just about to start, it was a good thing because they had missed the trailers, but not so good because lots of the seats were taken, they would have to split up.

"Who's going where?" Jack whispered quickly looking at the available seats.

"Up there!" Charlie said attempting to point to a corner of the cinema, but forgetting he had a cup of coke in his hand and therefore tipping half of it down the front of Claire's top.

"Charlie!" She shouted but this earnt her a few dirty looks from the people sat around them.

"Sorry Claire!" He said quickly.

"Will you kids be quiet?" An older grumpy looking man said to the group.

"Sorry Claire" Charlie repeated, this time much quieter as Claire just giggled.

The group headed over to where Charlie had pointed and saw that there were 6 free seats with 2 free seats on the row below.

"Good find dude" Hurley said following Charlie down the row.

"Thanks" He said trying his best not to pour what drink he had left over someone else.

Charlie and Claire, Hurley and Libby, Sayid and Shannon took up the 6 seats while Ana and Jack sat on the row below, directly in front of Hurley and Libby.

The movie started and Hurley sat on edge next to Libby. It turned out that the movie was actually rather good.

Shannon didn't agree, she thought the whole thing was rather stupid, she just decided to entertain herself some other way.

"Sayid" She whispered softly and he whipped around.

"Yes Shannon?" He smiled.

She kissed him softly on the lips, yes this was better than any movie, she thought as he kissed her back.

"What was that for?" He smiled as they broke apart.

"Cause I love you" She smiled cheekily.

"I love you too Shannon" He smiled and they kissed again, the movie for them both, forgotten.

Charlie had thankfully finished his drink and he now had his arm draped around Claire's shoulders who leant against his chest, feeling it rise and fall when he breathed, it was relaxing for her. She suddenly felt something on the top of her head and then she realised it was Charlie. She smiled up at him and he moved his kiss to her forehead. She kissed him back on his lips, raising her hand to his face.

Jack and Ana were both enjoying the movie. They where sat comfortably together and had joined hands again. Ana laughed at the picture on the screen and Jack smiled just by hearing her musical laugh, he had never loved anyone like this before, not even Kate. And as much as he loved that feeling, it scared him too.

Suddenly Ana turned around and planted a kiss on his lips as if she had read his mind, and as they kissed all Jacks fears went away.

Hurley looked around him, to his left Charlie and Claire were kissing, and to his right was obviously Libby looking beautiful as she laughed at the film, but just a way past her was Shannon and Sayid who were now making out and directly in front of him Ana and Jack had taken it upon themselves to start kissing. It was now that Hurley wished he'd bought some popcorn, at least then he'd have something else to concentrate on rather than the couples around him just fuelling his want to kiss Libby.

He sneaked a look at her and watched her just laugh at the film, her head tipped back, her hair shimmering around her, she looked so beautiful. He felt nervous butterflies fluttering around his stomach just watching her.

She suddenly whipped her head around as if she had known Hurley was watching her, he tried to turn away embarrassed but his head just didn't seem to move.

"Uh, hey Libby" He said as she smiled.

"Hey Hurley" She said "Enjoying the film?"

"Yeah its beautiful… I mean great" He corrected blushing.

"Great" She smiled and turned back around, Hurley shouting at himself in his head for messing that up.

She turned around again and kissed him quickly. Hurley nearly jumped back at the sudden movement but soon relaxed, all the nervous butterflies he felt before now flying away freely.

* * *

_**Wow, long chap there, but my other ship supporters deserved it! Back to skate next chap!! YAY! **___

Please review!


	38. Anything But Home

Sawyer drove Kate back home on Sunday night purposely going as slow as he could, Kate had had to battle with him for hours to get him to take her home, it was only when she had threatened to walk that he had agreed. It wasn't that Kate wanted to go back, that was quite the opposite, she had to go back to see her mother again.

Sawyer and Kate drove in silence as the subject which had hung in the air these past two days circled around their brains, especially Sawyers. Every time he had tried to say something about it she had quickly changed the subject or even pretended not to hear.

As they pulled up at the bottom of Kate's drive Sawyer tried once again to bring up the conversation.

"Freckles are you sure you wanna go back there?" He asked one last time.

"I don't want to Sawyer, but I have too" She said sadly "I have to see my mum"

Sawyer simply nodded in agreement before saying what he needed to say "You can't let him get away with this Freckles" He said softly.

"I have to Sawyer" She whispered "There's nothing we can do, he knows too many people. You don't know how many times I've tried to get my mum to leave him but she won't"

"But if you went to the police yer mom could leave him" Sawyer pleaded "You'd be free Katie"

"You don't know how much I want that Sawyer" She said sadly "Just to go back so my mum never met him, but I cant so I just have to get on with it"

"But ya shouldn't have to get on with it!" Sawyer said, now getting angry, not angry with Kate, but angry that someone could do this to her and worse still get away with it.

"Its just life Sawyer" She said sadly reaching out and touching his hand lightly with her fingers.

"Someone as wonderful as you shouldn't have this life Katie" He said softly, closing his fingers around hers.

"I can get through anything as long as I can always come back and see you after" She smiled.

But maybe one day she won't, a cruel voice in Sawyer head said, maybe one day she won't come back and see you, then you'll be left all alone, all over again. Sawyer shook the voice off as best as he could, but it still sent unwanted shivers down his spine.

"I'll let it go this time Freckles, but only cause you want me too" Sawyer said giving in, it was the last thing he wanted to do but he couldn't disagree with Kate. "But if he even so much as pulls one of your hairs out, it won't be the police he's running from, it will be me"

"I love you" She said squeezing his hand.

"I love you too Freckles" He said squeezing back as he kissed her.

And then he watched her walk slowly up the path to her house before he drove away.

Kate strolled in through the unlocked door and set her dress down on the counter, she was still wearing Sawyer's shirt and had managed to put on his track pants as she had nothing else to wear.

She walked into the living room and saw her mother again on the floor, blood slowly trickling from her lip and she was cradling her wrist.

"Oh mom" Kate half sighed half shouted "Not again"

"Did you have a good time at James's?" She asked as if she was perfectly fine.

"A better time than it looks like you had" She answered helping her mum up.

"I can't do this anymore" Her mum said tears dripping from her eyes. "I've tried so long to protect you and know…"

"Hey mom it's not your fault" Kate said softly tears welling in her eyes too.

"Fetch me a blanket please?" Her mum asked "He's crashed out in the bedroom, I want to stay down here tonight"

Kate nodded and helped her mum to the sofa before bringing her a blanket from the linen cupboard and covering her mum over with it.

"Night mum" She said kissing her head.

"Night Katie" She whispered and within seconds was asleep.

Kate slowly walked out of the room switching off the light when something shiny caught her eye. She scooped it off up the floor and found her necklace. The chain was cleanly ripped in two and the green of the heart was cracked and the back of the silver scratched.

Kate grasped it tightly in her tiny palm and went straight upstairs to bed. She climbed under the covers without even bothering to change, she felt comforted by the faint smell of Sawyer on his clothes. She pulled the covers tightly over her had and laid down with the necklace still tightly in her grasp and she slowly cried herself to sleep.

This place may be where she lived, yet it was anything but home.

* * *

**_How was that huh? Ive got some long awaited revenge up next... review to enjoy it sooner!_**

**_Happy Easter everyone! Virtual Easter eggs to all reviewers XD_**


	39. Revenge

Sawyer arrived at school the next morning and one quick glance around the classroom was enough to tell him Kate wasn't there. His hands balled into fists in anger at himself, how could he have let her go back there? He was just about to make a break for the door when the teacher arrived and started the class, so Sawyer formulated a plan.

"Yes Ford?" The teacher asked as he raised his hand.

"Can I have a bathroom pass please sir?" He asked in his most trusting voice.

"Ford you've been in this classroom less than two minutes" The teacher said rather annoyed.

"Well unless you fancy me taking a leak across yer classroom you might wanted to give me a pass" He said in a sarcastic tone. The teacher made a noise which would be best described as a disgusted sigh and handed him the pass. Sawyer took it silently and left the room, the teacher just shook his head and carried on with the lesson.

Sawyer got out into the corridor and he had no intention of going to the bathroom at all. He started along the main corridor until he had reached the double doors which would lead to the reception area and the doors out of school. All he needed now was a distraction.

As if someone had heard his thoughts suddenly a sports teacher appeared from nowhere carrying one of the youngest children who seemed to have a rather nasty gash across his leg. The teacher stormed into reception and he heard them carry on towards the first aid area. If Sawyer was right that nosey woman who was meant to guard the reception desk would have followed them by now. He slowly opened the door and realised he was right.

Being a bit of a rebel had its advantages in these times as it was common knowledge between all of the trouble makers what the pass code to open the main door was. Sawyer entered the code and the door beeped and sprung open, he knew that the beep would have caught the receptionist attention but by the time she reached the desk Sawyer would be long gone.

His feet hardly touched the floor below him as he began to race along the street, he knew exactly where he was going and what he was going to do when he got there.

He reached Kate's house in record time, he slammed open the luckily unlocked door and began to search the house for Kate, but she was nowhere to be seen.

Sawyer shouted out in desperation, he finally reached the sitting room, the only room he hadn't searched and found Wayne sitting in an armchair with a bottle of whisky.

"Where's Kate you son-of-a-bitch!" Sawyer shouted angrily at the older man.

"Ford" Wayne said his eyes narrowing "Should have known you'd be around here one of these days"

"Where is she?" Sawyer pressed again his tone demanding as he strode towards Wayne.

"Damn me if I know" Wayne replied.

"What have you done to her?" Sawyer spat.

"I aint done nothing sonny" Wayne muttered standing up.

That was it, it was as much as Sawyer could bear to take. He slammed his fist into Wayne jaw knocking him backwards and causing him to drop the whiskey bottle he had been holding.

"You're going to pay for that" He said angrily.

Wayne lunged forward but Sawyer stepped smartly out of the way punching Wayne in the stomach. The older man stumbled but quickly regained his balance and slammed his own fist into Sawyers side causing Sawyer to yelp out in unexpected pain, this pain gave Wayne the chance to hit Sawyer once more, this time right across the lip causing it to burst. Sawyer felt the taste of blood in his mouth and it snapped him back to his senses he slammed yet another fist into Wayne's face hitting him square in the nose causing it to erupt like a scarlet fountain, this didn't stop Sawyer in the slightest and he flung his fist again and knocked Wayne to the floor.

"STOP!" A loud demanding voice shouted just as Sawyer was about to kick Wayne in the ribs. He spun around to see 3 police officers stood behind him. "Your coming with us mate" one of the officers said walking up to Sawyer who was to dazed with confusion to fight back as the harsh cold metal handcuffs were snapped around his wrists.

* * *

**_Ooooo! Cliffhanger P _**

**_Review??_**


	40. Statements

"Come on Katie wake up" A brisk, up-beat voice awoke Kate from her deep slumber, she blinked in the sunlight as someone opened her curtains.

"Mom?" Kate said eventually, it wasn't like her mum to be home now, she was usually at work, and she hated to say it but it definitely wasn't like her mum to be this… well, happy.

"Yes Katie it's me now get out of bed and get some clothes on quick sharp" She ordered.

"Why aren't you at work mom?" Kate asked rolling out of bed and pulling on a pair of jeans.

"Because me and you have some things to sort out today" Her mum said brightly, but as she turned around Kate could tell from a mile off that the smile on her mums face was strained, covering the fear beneath it.

"It's a school day" Kate put in.

"I've rang your school its all been taken care of" Dianne said.

"Where are we going mom?" Kate asked.

Her mum stopped busying herself and sank down onto the edge of Kate's bed with a sad sigh.

"Mom?" Kate ventured sitting down next to her.

"I cant let him… I wont let him anymore Katie, not after he turned on you too… last night when you cleaned me up for like the hundredth time I realised, like something suddenly snapped, I cant let you live like this anymore" Her mum said her voice now broken and low "Were gonna go to the police Katie" Dianne whispered.

Kate sat in silence taking in the news, finally her mum was going to report Wayne? It was to much to take in.

"Now?" Was all Kate could say.

"Yes Katie now, by the end of today we'll be safe, we'll be free" Her mother said looking straight at Kate, her eyes almost sparkling with hope.

"Well lets go then" Kate said smiling at her mum, who for the first time in years, gave Kate a true smile.

* * *

Kate and Dianne reached the police station and Dianne strode confidently to the desk.

"I would like to report a case of domestic abuse please" She said, her voice sounding confident but all the time she was gripping onto her daughters hand in a vice strong grip.

"Take a seat and we will be with you shortly" A young police woman smiled at the pair and pointed to a row of seats where they could wait.

Kate sat down next to her mum who had a look of extreme fear on her face.

"You ok mom?" She asked softly.

"I don't know if I can do it Katie… I loved him, I do love him, he's not so bad if you really think about it I mean, he does love me Katie he does" Her mum blabbered.

"No mom, we haven't come all this way to let you chicken out now" Kate said in a demanding yet soft tone "Would someone you love really hit you and worse your daughter? Is that really someone who loves you? Because mom, I thought Sawyer loved me, but he doesn't hit me, so if you have to hit the person your with for it to be love, then me and Sawyer must hate each other"

"Your right Kate" her mum nodded slowly "Its just hard, after all these years…"

"Dianne and Kate Austen?" A man said from beside them.

"Yes?" Her mum asked timidly.

"If you'd like to come with me and make a statement?" He said smiling and holding a side door open for them.

An hour later both Kate and Dianne had statements taken, and Kate and Dianne had also had some photos taken of the most recent bruises they had.

"We'll send a team round to pick your husband up Mrs.Austen" The man assured them before they left "With all the evidence we have here now I'd say its pretty certain he's going to prison for a long time"

"Thank you" Dianne smiled taking Kate by the hand and walking out.

"Now Katie" Her mum said smiling as if a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders "How does it feel to be free?"

* * *

**_How was that? I hope it was ok, I dont really know what it would be like for them in the police station so I had to jus make that up!_**

**_Please review :) :)_**


	41. Prosecution

Sawyer paced the dark cell he had been put in a thousand thoughts running through his mind, firstly Kate was she ok? She wasn't at school and he hadn't seen her at home… had something happened to her? He shuddered at the thought, he felt so helpless locked up in here he couldn't get to her, couldn't help her. Another thought was what the hell was he doing here? It could have been any neighbours who called the cops he snorted at the thought, the sounds of shouts and beating must be heard from that house every night and they hadn't done anything before.

So why had they turned up? Why had was he here? His blood boiled at the thought that Wayne was probably out by now, the real criminal out there where he could get to Kate… and hurt her. That would be the sort of twisted thing Wayne would do, hurt her because Sawyer hurt him. He tried to push the thoughts out of his head as he continued pacing.

Many hours later a policeman opened the cell door his expression rather sheepish.

"What's goin on?" Sawyer growled his anger being fuelled by the thought of Kate and what could have happened to her.

"I'm sorry to have kept you here" The policeman said "It seems there's been a mix up"

"Damn right" Sawyer muttered angrily under his breath.

"As I was saying" He continued casting Sawyer a look which told him that he hadn't muttered quite quiet enough "We received a visit this morning from a woman and her daughter-"

"Kate?" Sawyer said his attention caught, head snapping up. Kate had been here? She was safe! And best of all, she had told them… no he was probably getting too excited…

"Yes, I shouldn't really say but… she was called Katherine" He said smiling with a slight nod.

Sawyer beamed, good on ya Kate he thought, she had finally told them, she would be free of him. It was typical though, that the day they had told was the day Sawyer would head out for revenge.

"Anyway" He continued "We sent a few of our officers down there to arrest a…"

"Wayne Jansen - son of a bitch" Sawyer muttered.

"So our officers arrested the both of you… its actually taken us quite a while to sort this mess out" He said.

"Well you didn't need to make it in the first place I dint have to be arrested" Sawyer cut in.

"Well James-"

"Sawyer" Sawyer said with a steely glare.

"What?" The officer said confused.

"You get to call me Sawyer" He replied.

"Well Sawyer we tried to contact your parents-"

"Foster" Sawyer said, the policeman's words burned into his heart, he didn't have parents anymore… he forced himself not to think about it.

"Foster carers then, but we didn't seem to be able to contact them" He explained.

"Well if you ever get through tell them I said hey" Sawyer said he hadn't heard from them since they left last weekend, not that he cared.

"Well then Sawyer… Wayne does actually have grounds to prosecute you if he wishes"

"What?" Sawyer shouted.

"You came into his home and started hitting him, I'm afraid that's entering private property and assault"

"Assault? I aint the only one who got a few punches in" Sawyer protested pointing out his now swelling lip "And if ya wanna know about assault… well I'm sure ya found out what that son of a bitch is capable of when Dianne and Kate gave there statements"

"I know, I know" The officer agreed "Of course we will advise him against prosecution, it wouldn't be a wise move for his case so I think you're fairly safe"

"What now then?" Sawyer said.

"Well as of now your free to go, if Mr. Jansen does press charges we'll be in touch, we have your details as you know"

"Yeah" He said already halfway out of the police station before he heard anything else.

Sawyer looked as his watch it read 3pm, that meant he had been in that cell about 5 hours but that didn't concern him, Kate did. School let out at half three which meant he could get there just in time for Kate to come out of school.

Maybe it was all the energy he had worked up in the cell or maybe just a need to make sure Kate was ok but when he arrived at school he had made it in just 20 minutes. He paced once more this time around the school gates.

When the pupils started to stream out he searched desperately for Kate amongst the crowd. After what seemed like an eternity she finally was visible walking towards the gates with Claire and Shannon, from as far as he could tell she looked fine although her features did seem slightly worried.

"Sawyer!" She shouted running towards him "I was so… what happened?" She said staring at his lip in horror.

"Went to teach someone a lesson" He said simply before embracing her tightly so glad to see that she was ok.

"Wayne…" She said "I told you not to Sawyer look at you now!"

"Well Freckles when you didn't turn up this morning lets just say I was a little more than worried" He said.

Kate smiled at his obvious protectiveness towards her and laced her hand together with his.

"Well this morning mum woke me up saying we had to sort something out, we went to the police station… it's over Sawyer! We reported Wayne" She said smiling brightly.

"Well believe me Sweet cheeks I'm glad to hear it from you but seen as I just spent the last 5 hours in a jail cell I think I already knew" He said with a slight chuckle.

"What?" She said spinning round in front of him stopping him as they walked.

"When I went round to yours the pigs turned up, obviously cause you and yer mom told them… finally sorted it out though so now I'm out" He said choosing to leave the part about Wayne possibly pressing charges out, nothing would come of it anyway.

"Oh Sawyer" She said staring up at him, he'd just been through all that pain and waiting for her, she was eaten up by a sudden desire to kiss him. So she did.

Sawyer had to try his hardest not to pull away from Kate's kiss, he wanted nothing more than to hold her in his arms and kiss her but the pain was shooting through his lip, as if she could feel it Kate pulled away and blushed.

"Sorry" She whispered, raising her hand up and tracing a finger along his cut "Does it hurt?" She asked quietly.

"Well Freckles I do believe you just kissed it better" He smirked.

Kate rolled her eyes but smiled taking his hand once more as they continued walking down the street.

* * *

**_Was that ok? Believable enough? Review!!_**

**_Ok, so were done with the Wayne saga now... I know whats comming next - you dont :)_**


	42. Principals Office

Two weeks on Wayne had been sent down for a minimum of 15 years and Kate and Dianne were finally, totally free. Other than that, the two weeks had been rather uneventful.

It was in a particularly boring lesson of science when things changed.

"This is the principal speaking" The crackly school intercom started thankfully interrupting Mr. Artz very boring talk on explosives, funny that a subject most classes would love, especially the boys, that could be hated as much as it was being taught by him.

"Can the following pupils please come to my office"

At this point Sawyer stood up lazily smirking, he would bet his left arm, no make that both his arms _and_ legs that his name would soon follow this announcement, he actually couldn't think of anything he could have done to deserve it this time… but it would be nice to get a surprise for once.

"James Ford"

At this point the class turned to see that Sawyer was already stood up and ready to go, he took a mock bow at their gaze and he was greeted by a laugh from most of the students. He smirked at Kate who just rolled her eyes at him but couldn't help smiling back. What has he don't this time, she thought lazily.

"That's just the reaction that will get you no where in life sonny" Artz complained but he was ignored.

"Katherine Austen"

Kate blushed as the class turned their eyes on her. She stood up shyly wondering what she could have done to be called to the principal's office halfway through class.

"You two been kissing behind the bike sheds?" Charlie commented "Or was it something more?" He added in a suggestive tone which made Kate turned even redder and the class break out in laughter once more.

"Mr Pace that's a detention" Artz announced but Charlie just shrugged, it had been worth it.

"Jack Sheppard"

This time the class fell silent as their heads whipped round to Jack, there where no laughs, no comments, just well… shock. Jack was always behaved, top in every subject… why was he in the same group as Sawyer?

Jack slowly stood up and his face burned to see that even the teacher looked shocked.

"Thank you that will be all" The intercom clicked off.

"Well you three better go now… take your things in case you don't return to the lesson" Artz said.

The three left the classroom in silence which was only broken when the got out into the corridor.

"Well Jacko if you and Freckles are trying to break your love affair to me in the safety of the principals offices don't think that'll stop me" He joked as they walked through the empty corridors.

"Shut up Sawyer" Kate rolled her eyes hitting him lazily on the arm "You know I love you"

"Do I?" He smirked.

"Yes" She said playfully leaning over and giving him a chaste kiss on the lips but Sawyer pulled her in and kissed her again.

Jack coughed slightly to announce that his presence was still pretty much there and Kate broke away blushing as Sawyer just stood there with his ever satisfied smirk.

"Principals office" Kate said just to break the silence again as she walked off leaving Jack and Sawyer to follow.

When they reached the office they sat down on the seats outside, Sawyer looked relaxed almost at home, Kate looked nervous and Jack well just looked plain terrified.

"Don't worry Jackass it aint that bad" Sawyer drawled from his seat.

"Well you see Sawyer I would think that if I wasn't sat here with you" He smirked back smartly.

"Oh that hurt" Sawyer sighed dramatically clutching his hand to his chest.

"Ford, Austen, Sheppard" The principals assistant said "The Principal will see you now"

Jack stood up and walked straight in and Kate followed him, she was worried to see how relaxed Sawyer seemed to be even when he was in trouble and worried at how nervous she felt.

Thankfully Sawyer noticed her unease and grabbed her hand squeezing it slightly and nodding at her with a small smile as they walked in.

* * *

_**Hmmmm?? Hehehe! Want to know more? Maybe if I get some reviews I'd want to update quicker... :)**_


	43. Exchange

**Woah! Major sorry people, I havent updated in ages! Im really sorry, I hope I havent lost all my R&Rs! I knew what I wanted to write but it never seemed to work so I hope this chapters ok...**

**BenLinus : Bens Back Next Chapter! Its what youve been waiting for! Lol!**

* * *

"Right!" The principal smiled cheerily as they took the seats he indicated too "How are we all today?"

"Ok Sir" Jack replied, breathing out slightly in relief, he didn't seem angry so he couldn't be in trouble… but that didn't explain Sawyer, he thought puzzled.

Sawyer didn't answer, he was stunned by the cheeriness of the principal, usually by this point he had turn pale from lack of oxygen while he was screaming at him… this happy man didn't seem normal at all. Sawyer was that scared by the changes in the principal he was actually contemplating the idea of alien abduction.

"Are we in trouble?" Kate asked in a small voice.

"No, no of course not!" The principal shook his head "Your actually here for a fantastic opportunity!"

"What kind of opportunity?" Jack sat up straighter, maybe it was something he could get extra credit for, it wasn't like Jack didn't have any extra credit, but a little more wouldn't hurt would it?

"This state is taking part in a exchange student scheme and our school has been paired with Otherville High" The principal said "We have been asked to send students from our best fields to represent us"

"Nice little story but why am I here?" Sawyer interrupted.

"What James?" The principal asked, Sawyer flinched slightly at the sound of his real name.

"Well its obvious old Jacko and Freckles here got the brains to be in the 'best fields' so why the hell am I here?" Sawyer asked sarcastically.

"Yes James, your right Jack of course, will be representing us well in just about everything, but especially in science and math, Kate you will represent us in English and Art" The principal explained.

"Why is Sawyer coming then?" Jack asked, a little harshly in Sawyers opinion. Big-headed Jackass.

"Because James here is one of the best football players our school has so it only seems right that he represent us there" The principal answered "But I warn you Ford, any misbehaviour on this exchange would cost the school a lot, so if you mess this up I will personally make your life a living hell" He added sternly.

"Aye Aye Captain" Sawyer mock saluted, that was better he had gotten a rise out of the principal now, he had been starting to get a little scared.

"Get out of my office Ford, wait outside" The principal said wearily.

Sawyer went out to the corridor, smirking as he left. As he stood outside the principal explained the exchange to Jack and Kate, he hoped that they would be able to control James while they were over at Otherville High. Many of the teachers had thought him crazy for sending James Ford as one of the 3 representatives for the school, at first he had only been only slightly doubtful, now he was questioning his own sanity.

"Miss Austen could you please bring James inside again please, he will need to hear the rest of these details" The principal asked.

"Yes sir" Kate nodded stepping out into the corridor.

Kate looked around and couldn't see Sawyer, she thought for a moment he might have skipped and ran at his first opportunity but then the warm heat of someone's body pressed around her back.

"You been a naughty girl Freckles?" He drawled in her ear.

"No" She smirked turning to face Sawyer "I've been sent to fetch the naughty boy back inside"

"Are you gonna give me a slapped bottom?" Sawyer teased playfully.

"No but if you talk like that again I'll give you a black eye" She laughed, opening the door to the principals office before he could retaliate.

Once in the office the three of them listened to a half an hour lecture on how they would have to be on their best behaviour at all times during the next week, as they would be setting the example on what the whole school was like.

Jack listened hungrily, agreeing with the principal at every chance he got, Kate attempted to listen and Sawyer blatantly ignored him and started at the back of Kate's head.

"So you will all arrive at Otherville High tomorrow morning, you will go straight there every morning for all of the week and only return here when the week is out" The principal said.

"Yes Sir" Jack nodded.

"I think that's everything, you can leave now" The principal opened the door for them.

Once in the corridor they began walking back to class, just to get their bags as school had finished 5 minutes ago, this annoyed Sawyer greatly, he had wasted 5 minutes of his free time listening to so damn boring lecture.

"Otherville High start their day at half past eight, shall we meet outside the gates at about ten past eight? You know, so we can get a look around, so were not alone on the first day?" Jack said in his bossy tone.

"What we gonna synchronize our watches now Jacko?" Sawyer said.

"Sawyer I do hope you aren't going to mess this up for us – you heard the principal this is a very important-"

"Shut up Jack, it's now past school time which means I don't have to spend any longer in this hell hole" Sawyer interrupted him "You coming Freckles?"

"Yeah" Kate said, giving Jack a reassuring smile and mouthing 'ten past eight' at him before she left with Sawyer.

* * *

**Ok... so maybe that chap was a _little_ Jack bashing? Any Jack lovers out there hating me right now Im sorry - Ill stop next chapter I promsie, it just fitted in here :)**

**So there off to Otherville High! I still havent decided if Im going to send any others to Lost High, Ben, Pickett, Juliet and so on will stay over at Otherville High, because Im going to be focusing over there for a while, I was thinking Id maybe send Alex and Karl over to Lost High? What do you guys think?**

****

**Ok.. So any Jacketeers out there? LOL! Cause you know.. what with Jack going to Otherville High and Ana being back other at Lost High.. Put your votes in now, should Jacket have a little part or not? Any other ships you'd like to see? (Colleen/Pickett? Ben/Juliet?)**

****

**Please Review!!**


	44. Meeting Ben & Juliet

**Ok, so it looks like everyone wants a bit of Jacket! I hate to dissapoint my readers, so we have some now, and more to come ;)**

**mumu : Jate agnst? Hmm.. Im gonna have more of a focus on the Jate frienship in these next few chaps, that ok for you?  
**

**lostrocks11 : YAY! A Jater likes my story?? IM IN HEAVEN:D Thanks so much for your review!**

**  
Major thanks to everyone else, especially SassyLostie, Bonboni and SawyersGirl4Ever for their reviews on every single chapter since I started! And thanks to everyone who has reviewed/ who now reviews :)**

* * *

"So I'll be at your house tomorrow for 8 and you better be ready ok?" Kate told Sawyer after breaking away from the goodbye kiss he had just given her.

"8 Freckles?" Sawyer complained "Can't we just go in at the normal time and let Jacko do all the meetin and greeting"

"No Sawyer, I told Jack we'd be there at ten past 8 to meet him and were going to be, your lucky you've got a car or we'd be getting up even earlier" Kate pointed out.

"Please can we go later?" Sawyer pouted.

"No" Kate rolled her eyes, he was worse than a toddler.

"Freckles just because you don't need any beauty sleep don't mean the rest of us don't" Sawyer commented.

Kate blushed but she wasn't about to let his charm win her over, not just yet at least.

"Sawyer we have to meet Jack at 8" She insisted.

"Fine, you go early but I aint" Sawyer stated.

"Please" Kate said "Ill make it worth your while"

"How worth my while?" Sawyer replied with a suggestive smirk.

"Not like that Sawyer!" Kate protested, trying to look annoyed but failing as she had started to laugh "Why do you always have to be so dirty minded"

"Cause you always have to be so damn beautiful" Sawyer replied with a smile making Kate blush.

"We'll go out for ice cream after or something my treat" Kate coaxed.

"Now Freckles there's just something about you and ice cream I can't ignore so I guess you twisted my arm" He said with a playful sparkle in his eyes.

"Good" Kate said with a smile "Be ready at 8"

"Aye aye captain" Sawyer chuckled before turning home.

* * *

Kate was now banging her fist against Sawyer door, she had gone a little earlier, knowing he wouldn't be up however much she had persuaded him, but it seemed like he was far asleep. 

Finally a bleary eyed Sawyer opened the door at fie past eight, after Kate had been knocking and shouting for a full fifteen minutes.

"Damn woman" Sawyer said seeing Kate in the doorway "Don't you know what time it is?"

Kate took a moment to look at him, he had obviously rolled straight out of bed to the door because he was only wearing his boxers, showing of his lovely toned stomach and athletic legs, after taking a while to study the wonderful morning view, she recovered herself and looked up at his face again.

"Yes I do Sawyer" Kate said dryly. "And were_ late_"

"Late for what?" Sawyer asked vacantly, obviously still half asleep.

"Just go and get ready" Kate shook her head and he obeyed. 10 minutes later Sawyer came out of the house in a t-shirt, jeans and sneakers.

"All set Freckles?" He said, fully awake now.

"I was set long before you" Kate said "Lets go Jack will be waiting"

Sawyer rolled his eyes slightly at the Jack comment but got into the car and drove them to Othervillie high, where sure enough Jack was stood at the entrance looking around for them and tapping his foot agitatedly.

"Where have you two been?" Jack shouted, more at Sawyer than Kate "Its twenty past 8"

"Yeah well Jacko some of us like to do a little thing called sleep in the morning" Sawyer retorted while Kate just looked at Jack apologetically.

"Yeah well, the principals already been and given me our timetables, he said someone should be along in a minute to show us around" Jack said.

He handed the timetables out to Sawyer and Kate and just then a small boy with brown hair and glasses walked up to them.

"Jack, James, Katherine" He said, looking at each of them in turn "I've been chosen to show you around today"

"Ben" Sawyer said coldly, recognising the boy from the Otherville soccer team.

"Now James we hope you will be able to keep all soccer hostilities out of the air while you're here" Ben said "I know this may be hard for you because it's the only thing your brain, or lack of it, would recognise, but please do try" Ben added maliciously.

Sawyer just glared in response and the tour began. It turned out that the Otherville high building was much like their own school, so it wasn't really a problem for them to find their way around.

Each of the three timetables were different, because they had been chosen to represent their school in their best subjects, Jack would be doing maths and science all week, Kate would be doing English and Art and Sawyer would be doing sport.

Ben left for his next class, which Jack, Kate and Sawyer were pleased to find out was Geography so none of them would be in the same class as him, or not just yet anyway. Kate headed off to the English rooms while Sawyer went to the Sport section of the school leaving Jack to find the Science block on his own.

He found it quite quickly and after a quick introduction from the teacher he took the only spare seat in the room, next to a pretty blue eyed girl with long blonde hair.

"Hey" She said "I'm Juliet"

"Jack" He smiled.

"Hey Jack" She returned the smile "I know some people probably aren't happy about you being here after all that soccer business, but I was a new kid here once, if you need someone to talk to while you're here you can come and find me" She said kindly.

"Thanks" Jack smiled, reassured that now, maybe he could get along with one person in this school. He, Sawyer and Kate of course knew that with their schools being rivals, they wouldn't have a warm welcome from most people, but it was ok for Sawyer and Kate, they had each other and although Kate and Jack were good friends, he sensed that they wouldn't want him tagging along with them all week.

"Jack, Juliet" The teacher said with a frown "It may have escaped your attention but the lesson has actually begun"

"Sorry sir" They chorused, looking at their at each other with a slight smile, then down at their books.

Jack smiled into his work, maybe this school wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

**Enough Skate? Enough Jacket? Anything you want to see? Let me know :)**

**Please review:D**


	45. Secrets Safe

**Gah. Bet you all hate me. I hate myself. This is my best fic and Ive neglected it. Is there like a home for neglected fics? Maybe they should start one.. most of mine would be in there...**

**Thanks to everyone whos stuck by me through this, theres still a lot to come!**

* * *

Walking down toward the cafeteria Kate felt that her day was going well, or as well as could be expected anyway. She was completing the work she had been set in all of her classes without much problem, although the teachers didn't really seem to care about what she did, not that it bothered her.

As for the other kids around the place no-one was exactly jumping to be her friend, she was from the 'rival' school after all, but they didn't exactly set out to make her life miserable either, however she supposed that it would be a different story for Sawyer and Jack, both of who were on the football team which had beaten Otherville high.

She quickly bought some lunch and looked around for an empty looking place to sit down and blend in, or maybe even spot Jack or Sawyer to sit with. She couldn't see Sawyer anywhere – knowing Sawyer, he'd probably gotten himself a detention already.

"Kate!" Came a voice which distracted her from her thoughts.

She looked in the direction of the noise and saw Jack sitting at a table with a rather pretty blonde girl she had never seen before.

"Do you want to come sit with us?" Jack asked.

"Sure" Kate replied, setting her tray down on the table.

"Kate this is Juliet, Juliet this is Kate" Jack introduced.

"Hey" Both the girls said, Juliet smiling kindly at Kate.

"Kate, Juliet was in my science class and she offered to show me down here" Jack explained "Juliet, Kate is the girl I told you about, she and Sawyer are the other two who came with me"

"Nice to meet you" Juliet said.

"Likewise" Replied Kate.

The three began to eat and were soon chatting away nicely, Kate had never suspected she would actually like anyone from Otherville High, she had never thought any of them would want to speak to her, she was right of course – but with the exception of Juliet.

"Hey Freckles" Came a drawl and Kate was aware of someone sitting down next to her, she didn't need to turn around to know that Sawyer had been the one to take a seat beside her.

"And this would be Sawyer" Jack said "Sawyer, this is Juliet"

"Nice to meet you" Juliet said with a smile, much like the one she had given Kate.

"Aint you meant to hate us Blondie?" Sawyer asked rather bluntly.

"Just ignore him" Jack laughed "That's just typical Sawyer"

"I see" Juliet said with a smile.

"Well anyway I have to go to my next class now, bye everyone" Kate said, picking up her empty tray.

"Wait Kate I'll come with you, I've got to be in French in a minute anyway" Juliet said, also picking up her tray.

The two girls started to turn away when Sawyer complained rather loudly "So what Freckles, I don't even get a goodbye kiss?"

Kate rolled her eyes, but went back and gave him a kiss all the same.

She then turned back to Juliet and the two girls started to leave the cafeteria.

"Freckles!" Sawyer shouted to her back.

"What now?" Kate said, turning round slightly.

"You taste like strawberries" He commented with a smirk.

Kate just shook her head and turned to the door, although Sawyer could see the smile tugging at her lips.

"So what's the story with you Jacko?" Sawyer asked turning his attention back to the boy beside him.

"What do you mean Sawyer?"

"What's with you and Blondie? Forgotten about old Ana-Lulu already have we?" Sawyer smirked.

"Sawyer is it not possible for a guy and a girl to be _just _friends in you twisted mind" Jack said impatiently.

"Not when the girls look like that it sure aint Jacko" Sawyer smirked "Who can blame ya? Don't worry – your secrets safe with me" Sawyer winked and then got up and left the table, heading towards the doors that lead outside. Off to have a smoke, Jack deducted with a shake of his head.

And with that Jack cleared his things away and set of to his next lesson, but he couldn't shake Sawyers comment from the back of his mind all day. It was true, actually, that he hadn't thought about Ana once the whole time he'd been here, but that didn't mean he didn't like her anymore – he'd just been busy! And it wasn't as if he was going to run of with Juliet, it was just Sawyers comment making him question himself, Jack told his brain.

But the more times he had to tell himself that day, the less impact the words carried…

* * *

**Inhumanely short. But its and update right?**

**_Right?!_**


End file.
